morning star
by berryargento
Summary: Gadis itu menderita amnesia, lagi memorinya terus memanggil sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada. — NozoEli; angel!AU.
1. cherubim: 01

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **0.** ]

Konferensi, lebih tepatnya, pengadilan tinggi itu berakhir dengan ketokan palu besar sang ketua para Seraphim. Para malaikat petinggi pun turun dari singgasana mereka yang agung sementara para malaikat kelas menengah dan rendah terbang membentuk barisan lurus jalan membiarkan para Seraphim berlalu sebelum mereka melanglang buana menuju tugas mereka masing-masing seperti biasa.

Tengah ada sidang bagi malaikat pencabut nyawa, untuk kesekian kalinya baru saja.

Salah satu petinggi Seraphim yang melewati bangsal utara tengah diikuti oleh seorang malaikat.

"Tunggu, Nona Seraphim!"

Sang petinggi menghentikan langkah dan menuju arah si pemanggil. Tatapannya semula datar dan sinis, kemudian mengendur melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, nomor registrasi T12737." ucapnya fasih. "Ada apa, bukankah tadi kau tidak berkata-kata selama sidang?"

"Tidakkah adil ia dihukum selama beberapa bulan tidak bertugas?"

Kalimat itu tidak mengubah ekspresi dari wajah sang Seraphim. Sementara, ia di sana bicara juga merupakan malaikat tinggi, ia hanya malaikat kelas tiga. Namun, hukuman yang diberikan oleh malaikat kelas dua barusah cukup – mencenangkan.

"Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang berat, kami sudah berusaha meminimalisasi." Seraphim itu angkat bicara lagi. "Kau tahu dalam kode etik _perbuatan itu_ adalah hal yang _sungguh_ salah, Nona Throne."

Sang malaikat bungkam, sang Seraphim pun berujar pergi.

Sanksi yang diterima oleh seorang pegawai dengan level cukup tinggi—Cherubim, tepat di bawah sang Seraphim—adalah dibebastugaskan selama beberapa bulan dengan pengawasan ketat, adalah hukuman yang berat karena itu berarti bahwa malaikat dilarang mengepakkan sayapnya. Hukuman tersebut baru saja pernah sekali diberlakukan, dan itu adalah ketika pengadilan tinggi baru saja.

(Ya, surga adalah sebuah sistem dengan malaikat sebagai pekerja di dalamnya, _malaikat pencabut nyawa_.)

Pemilik nomor registrasi T12737 itupun menghempas nafas berat sebelum kembali menuju ruangan sidang, menjemput sang malaikat tak bersayap yang masih terduduk statis meratap nasibnya.

* * *

**morning star** (c) 2015  
Gadis itu menderita amnesia, lagi memorinya terus memanggil sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada. — angel!AU.

* * *

[ **c**herubim ]  
[ _light in the starless sky_ ]

* * *

[ **i. **]

* * *

Yang pertama ia dengar adalah suara alat yang bergerak dengan aliran ritmis, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya untuk melihat langit-langit putih yang menyilaukan. Ia berada di rumah sakit—ditinjau dari segalanya yang putih—dan ia berada di atas kasur dengan beberapa alat menempel padanya, juga masker nafas.

"Ayase-san!"

Mata birunya melirik arah orang yang baru datang ke ruangan, seorang suster berpakaian lengkap. Ia tampak kaget dengan dirinya yang sudah siuman, memeriksa instrumen yang terpasang di tubuhnya dengan seksama.

"Syukurlah." suster tersebut menjeda. "Kami awalnya mengamati dan menyimpulkan awalnya keadaan anda akan turun setelah beberapa hari."

Apa yang telah terjadi? Bukannya baru saja ia—

_Ah_.

Ia ingat. Turbulensi udara. Mendadak semuanya bergetar dalam beberapa jenak sebelum kegelapan menyambut segalanya. Maniknya mengedip beberapa kali, merasakan bahwa kini tubuhnya bisa digerakan dengan lebih leluasa. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya menemukan jalinan infus ada di sana.

Ada satu yang tidak ia ingat, di mana gerangan ia berada baru saja?

Dan kenapa di tengah turbulensi udara ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan?

* * *

[ **ii.** ]

* * *

Kecelakaan pesawat, mereka bilang, merenggut nyawa seluruh penumpang dan kru terkecuali dua orang. Sungguh keajaiban—semua orang menyebutkan dirinya seperti itu—dikarenakan pesawat jatuh ke dalam laut. Ratusan penumpang lain belum ditemukan, dan televisi serta media massa lain masih hangat membicarakan dan terus memperbaharui informasi mengenai pesawat tersebut.

Eli menanggapi segalanya dengan pasif.

Minggu pertama Ayase Eli dilewati dengan pencari berita yang datang silih-berganti menanyakan keadaan hingga kronologi kejadian; walau yang ia jawab persis sama: _saya lupa_.

Tidak, Eli sama sekali tidak menutupi maupun trauma akan kejadian tersebut, malah, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Kata-kata yang terus berbunyi di puncak memorinya adalah 'turbulensi udara' dan 'kehangatan'; bahkan sedikitpun tak ada sensasi laut dan air asin.

Dokter sempat bilang padanya bahwa beberapa bagian memorinya mungkin hilang karena trauma kepala yang dideritanya, tetapi ia tidak mendapat luka apapun di kepalanya. Walau begitu, penyebabnya masih dicari.

Minggu kedua, ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa dan menemukan satu korban pesawat yang lain, Nishikino Maki. Pemilik rambut merah itu awalnya cukup tidak ramah,—walau Eli tahu itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan malu—butuh beberapa hari sebelum mereka berdua dapat berkomunikasi dengan biasa.

"Kau ingat penerbangan itu ke mana, Nishikino-san?"

"Tentu, ada apa, kau amnesia?"

Eli, memegang sebelah tangannya, memberi anggukan. "Aku ingat aku ada di dalam pesawat namun selebihnya banyak yang tidak kuingat." ia memegangi kepalanya. "Menurut dokter, tidak ada luka kepala yang kualami jadi ... belum ada vonis tertentu."

"Err," Maki menjeda, rasa tidak enakan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Penerbangan itu menuju Rusia."

Eli terhenti. Perlahan ia teringat akan nomor tiket juga alasannya menuju tempat itu. Kala itu ia mendapat telepon dari adiknya bahwa ia ingin Eli berkunjung. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara neneknya berbicara dengannya di telepon, bergantian dengan adiknya. Ia berada di sebuah apartemen, tampak segalanya adalah barang yang familiar baginya, ia duduk di kursi dekat meja tempatnya selalu belajar seraya menghadapkan diri ke arah tirai, melihat angin semilir menepuk gorden tipis putih yang menghias kamarnya tersebut.

.

"Oh ... mungkin aku hendak ke rumah nenek menemui adikku saat itu."

.

Di kamarnya terdapat beberapa tumpuk buku yang tersusun rapi dalam beberapa hierarki; seperti 'sudah dibaca' atau ditandai dengan penanda halaman merah dengan tulisan jelas 'belum dirangkum', dan nyaris semua buku itu berbau hukum.

.

"Kau ... orang Rusia?"

"Seperempat, seingatku." tukasnya. "Semoga aku bisa menelpon mereka nanti."

* * *

[ **iii.** ]

* * *

Minggu ketiga, dan isyarat dokter untuk membolehkannya pulang sudah berbunyi, namun ia masih harus sering kembali ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Arisa, seusai ia menelpon memberitahukan bahwa ia selamat terus-menerus menghubungi tanpa henti. Eli telah menjelaskan amnesia-nya dan meminta bantuan Arisa jikalau ia lupa. Kala itu Arisa belum bisa kembali ke Jepang karena sibuk dengan sekolahnya, Eli memaklumi.

"Ah, Eli, darimana saja?" Maki menoleh ke arah pintu.

Gadis itu akan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya membaca buku, dan ada satu temannya tengah datang menjenguk. Nama gadis pemalu itu Koizumi Hanayo, kalau tidak salah, dan gadis itu akan datang dengan buket bunga putih untuk Maki. Penjenguk untuk Maki kurang lebih ada dua orang, mereka adalah teman kuliah Maki namun berbeda fakultas. Eli ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan terkadang Hoshizora Rin, orang kedua yang tengah tak ada di sana, menanyainya banyak hal.

Eli menenteng infusnya seraya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, bersandar. Sejak pagi ia melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan.

"Radiologi." Eli membalas. "Ah, halo, Koizumi-san, tumben kau tidak bersama Hoshizora-san?"

"Rin-chan ada tugas tambahan," jawab pengguna kacamata berbingkai cokelat tersebut. "Oh iya, Maki-chan, kau dan Ayase-san berada di komplek apartemen yang sama. Jadi Rin-chan bisa mendampingi Ayase-san kalau ada apa-apa."

"Maaf aku merepotkan kali—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eli, kau sudah mengatakan itu berulangkali." Maki memotong dengan alis yang naik. "Tenang saja, kau tidak merepotkan siapa-siapa kok."

Mereka berdua, juga Maki, adalah orang yang baik bagi Eli walaupun mereka baru mengenal sebentar. Maki adalah anak fakultas kedokteran tempat Eli berkuliah—begitu urai Rin suatu hari, Rin disuruh oleh Maki untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Eli—dan Maki sangat bersimpati terhadap Eli yang hilang ingatan. Mereka bertiga akan berusaha terus mendampingi Eli.

* * *

[ **iv. **]

* * *

Beberapa hari menuju minggu setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, Maki kerap datang ke kamar apartemennya yang berjarak empat lantai. Eli belum terlalu mengenali kamarnya, ia sebut sendiri kepada Maki, dan dengan usaha yang cukup signifikan, Eli mengingat apa yang harus ia ingat.

Ia adalah mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum, dan sebentar lagi ia akan kembali masuk kuliah.

"Oh ya omong-omong Eli, kau kenal dengan Kousaka Honoka?"

Eli menggeleng.

"Rin sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dia adalah seniorku dari Fakultas Psikologi, ia dekat denganmu saat kuliah." ujarnya. "Aku sudah memanggilnya untuk menemuimu hari ini."

Suara bel berdering dari arah pintu kamar. Eli pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka lebih dahulu dibanding Maki—

"**ELI-CHAN! KAU AMNESIA!?"**

Manik birunya terbelalak melihat sosok berambut jingga setengah berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Maki membawa Honoka dan Eli untuk duduk di sofa tengah apartemen Eli, dengan Honoka menerangkan siapa dirinya kepada Maki dengan Eli ikut mendengarkan.

Kousaka Honoka? Eli tidak pernah ingat pernah memiliki teman dengan nama tersebut, terlebih lagi bahwa orang tersebut adalah dari Fakultas Psikologi. Seingatnya memang gedung Hukum dan Psikologi berdekatan, terpisah dengan taman berbentuk segi enam yang membentang luas dengan flora-flora dan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah meluangkan waktu, tetapi ia sungguh tidak ingat dengan seseorang bernama Kousaka Honoka.

Ah.

Ia ingat satu siluet hiperaktif yang menjadi bahan obrolan di Fakultas Psikologi. Kalau tidak salah—

"I-iya, err, Honoka?"

"Kau masih ingat denganku?"

"Tidak terlalu ..." Eli menggaruk pipinya. "Kuingat terakhir kita bertemu membicarakan soal ... entahlah, aku lupa, err ..." matanya menyipit. "Oh, seputar Yu-Yukiho atau tentang Kotori?"

Maki menyeletuk, "Ah, bagus kalau kau bisa ingat sesuatu!"

"Coba kau ingat kita membicarakan apa tentang Yukiho atau Kotori?" Honoka menelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin tentang ..." Eli memutar matanya. "Yukiho yang tengah ikut Arisa belajar di Rusia? Atau Kotori dan Nico yang ingin membuka _brand_ pakaian ...?"

Banyak nama muncul dan ia masih merasa abu-abu. Arisa memiliki teman dekat bernama Yukiho, Kousaka Yukiho, dan karena itulah ia berinteraksi dengan Honoka. Lalu Honoka memiliki teman dari Fakultas Desain Komunikasi Visual, Minami Kotori, pemilik surai abu-abu yang pintar mendesain baju, dan ada Yazawa Nico dari Fakultas Ilmu Ekonomi.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi muncul di pikirannya.

Aneh. Kenapa segalanya terasa—terpisah?

* * *

[** v.** ]

* * *

"_Itu Ayase-san, kan?"  
"Kalau tidak salah ia selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu!"_

"_Ssst, ia bisa mendengarmu!"_

Bisikan itu belum juga mati selepas ia dua minggu mengecap kehidupan sebagai mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum. Ia tengah berada di taman segi enam bersama Honoka dan Rin, yang tengah membicarakan tentang fakultas mereka masing-masing.

"Eli-chan jangan mendengar kata-kata mereka, _nya_." Rin mencuri perhatian Eli. Sementara Eli yang awalnya terbengong-bengong mengiyakan. "Bagaimana rasanya kembali kuliah, _nya_?"

"Aku merasa semua ini aneh," tukasnya sambil menaikkan bahu. "Aku merasa ini kehidupanku yang biasa, tapi aku masih merasa kebingungan."

Honoka dan Rin menatap dengan iba, Eli menundukkan kepalanya.

_Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang hilang? Apa yang tiada? Apa yang ditambah-tambahkan atau yang terus berkurang?_

"O-oh ya, hari ini kau ada pemeriksaan rutin ke Rumah Sakit, kan?" imbuh Honoka. "Kalau Maki-chan tidak sempat, aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"Maki baru selesai kuliah jam 5 sore, aku disuruh menemuinya di rumah kaca dekat Fakultas Kedokteran dan rumpun ilmu kesehatan ..." Eli melihat ke arah jam besar di tengah-tengah taman. "Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya. Maafkan aku Honoka, Rin."

* * *

[ **vi.** ]

* * *

Eli terlalu terburu mengambil langkah dan ia tidak melihat terlalu seksama. Sedetik kemudian, beberapa warna dalam _tube_ melayang dari tempatnya beserta kuas, buku juga tertelungkup bersama dengan ia menubruk seseorang dari arah berlawanan. Eli sesegera mungkin merapikan buku dan alat yang berserakan dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita tersebut. Kedua tangan itu bertemu seketika menyusul manik biru langit bersapaan dengan manik permata zamrud.

"Terima kasih," balasnya dengan senyum.

Wanita itu cukup tinggi, sepadan dengannya, memiliki surai ungu nyaris kebiruan tertimpa mentari senja yang diikat dua di bawah. Gaya pakaiannya cukup sederhana, terusan berwarna lavender diselingi putih renda. Wanita itu hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eli sebelum akhirnya seluruh alarm di otaknya mengutarakan hal yang sama.

(—Tunggu.)

"Siapa ... kau?" tanya pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tarikan senyumnya sungguh sempurna; apik dan misterius. "Kurasa tidak, aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu."

"Maafkan aku." tukas Eli dengan sedikit bungkukan. "Sejujurnya, aku terkena amnesia jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah kukenal maupun belum, maaf."

Wanita di hadapannya ekspresinya turun satu oktaf, dengan senyum yang sama walau sedikit menyempit. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Eli mempersilahkan diri untuk pergi. Tak jauh dari sana tampak Maki tengah berdiri, masih dengan jas berwarna putih agak kumal menempel—lupa ia lepaskan, sepertinya—sesaat memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau kenal orang barusan?" imbuh Maki mendadak.

"Ti, tidak? Dan sejak kapan kau tahu aku ada disitu?"

"Aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi kau menabrak orang itu jadi aku diam saja."

Eli menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu siapa dia?" ia mengurut ke arah dirinya datang.

"Ia adalah Toujou Nozomi, Fakultas Seni Rupa, kalau tidak salah ..." manik ungu Maki memutar sejenak. "Hasil lukisannya seringkali dipajang di Pasar Seni kampus, jadi paling tidak aku tahu namanya."

Eli melirik kembali arah di mana ia datang, tempat ia tadi bertemu dengan seorang Toujou Nozomi.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalnya—entah."

"Begitukah?" Maki menyela. "Mungkin kau harus menemuinya lain kali? Siapatahu dia kenal siapa dirimu sebelum amnesia?"

"Ia bilang kita tidak mengenal, tapi ..." ia menghela nafas. "Entahlah."

**{** **Toujou Nozomi **– _ia akan mengingat_ nama itu_ dalam memori yang terpecah. _**}**

* * *

**[ t b c. ]**

* * *

**a/n. **WAOW. LUAR BIASA. #abaikan  
Semua terinspirasi dari pembicaraan saya di twitter dengan ... intinya seseorang. Awalnya ini semua adalah mermaid!AU dan mendadak saya banting haluan jadi angel!AU karena satu atau dua hal.

1) di sini saya menggunakan hierarki malaikat dengan [Seraphim - Cherubim - Throne - Dominion - Principality - Powers - Virtue - Archangel - Angel]; mungkin yang ada di fandom MegaTen merasa ini familiar (;  
2) Kode registrasi malaikat, abjad pertama menandakan ranking yang telah saya sebutkan baru saja; jangan-jangan ada yang sudah bisa menebak dua malaikat yang disebutkan di prolog? 8D  
3) Soal fakultas. Oke. Itu random. semoga aja cocok.  
4) Oke fanfic ini akan mengarah kemana? Saya juga tidak tahu. Saya belum _ngeh bener_ sama Nozomi dan Eli - semoga saja bisa memuaskan pembaca.

Ah oke, terima kasih dan _stay tuned_!


	2. cherubim: 02

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **1\. **]

Ia telah melakukan dosa.

Pemilik nomor registrasi C9 itu menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Ia telah melakukan dosa.

Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar kode etik malaikat.

[Sementara di dekatnya, catatan dengan nomor registrasinya sebagai penanda nama terbuka, satu nama di sana terulas tipis nyaris transparan.]

Ia telah—

* * *

**c**herubim  
[ _garden of nerine_ ]

* * *

**[ vii. ]**

* * *

Eli dan Maki seperti layaknya biasa duduk di kursi ruang tunggu menunggu nomor pemeriksaan dipanggil. Sesekali Maki menanyakan bagaimana kuliah Eli sekarang berjalan, atau Eli balik bertanya mengenai kegiatan sang calon dokter di fakultasnya.

Maki selalu yang paling sering menemani Eli ketika ia tidak sibuk, mengingat mereka berada dalam kecelakaan yang sama—walau dengan kondisi Eli yang tidak ingat satu apapun—dan masih dalam pengawasan dokter.

"Cuma sering menginap di kampus saja," ungkapnya. "Banyak kelas yang harus kukejar karena peristiwa itu."

Maki menghela nafas panjang seraya berusaha merenggangkan badannya. Eli mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya kuliah, tetapi semua orang membantuku," seru pemilik surai pirang tersebut. "Aku merasa ... aneh, seperti rasanya tidak ada di sini."

Maki mengedip dua kali, "Maksudmu?"

"Semua orang membantuku, tetapi aku tidak mengingat apapun." balasnya. "Yang kuingat adalah aku, Ayase Eli, mahasiswa tingkat tiga Fakultas Hukum; selebihnya aku bahkan tidak ingat Honoka, Kotori, Nico, bahkan adikku sendiri, Arisa."

Maki mengernyitkan dahi.

"Segalanya—aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Eli menatap kakinya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku benar Ayase Eli?"

.

_Atau ia bukanlah Ayase Eli?_

.

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri." sergah lawan bicaranya dengan sedikit tepukan di bahu. "Yakinlah bahwa kau adalah kau."

* * *

**[ viii. ]**

* * *

Hasil pemeriksaan yang ditunjukkan dari dokter masih sama, yaitu Eli menderita _retrogade amnesia_ karena trauma kepala atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Maki kembali mengantar Eli pulang sembari sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Eli diberikan saran oleh Maki untuk membeli buku catatan kecil untuk ia mencatat segalanya mulai saat ini. Hal itu juga yang diinterpretasikan dokter saat pemeriksaan rutinnya baru saja. Menurut Maki, Eli harus melebarkan pandangan dunianya sendiri, kemungkinan itu menjadi sebuah sarana untuk dirinya mengingat-ingat.

Eli harus membeli sebuah buku; ya, jurnal! Anggap saja ia mencatat segala memori barunya di dalam buku tersebut. Paling tidak, menurut dokter, itu akan membantunya bila saja memori lama dan barunya tercampur pada suatu , Eli masih dapat membuat memori baru—dan akan terus dipantau perkembangannya.

Beberapa meter perjalanan ke luar, terdapat pusat perbelanjaan kota yang terletak melintang membelah jalanan. Maki bilang, di sana ada sebuah toko buku yang dekat dengan toko yang menjual album musik dan sebuah kafe yang buka sore hingga tengah malam.

"Se-selamat datang di Ne—oh, Ayase-san dan Maki-chan."

Koizumi Hanayo tengah berada di depan etalase _best seller_, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai cokelat miliknya serta mengenakan seragam yang mungkin adalah ciri dari Nerine _Book Vaganza_ tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Eli." wanita yang lebih tinggi terkekeh. "Tak kusangka kau bekerja di sini, Hanayo."

"Aku mungkin akan lebih suka berada di toko bunga atau toko album tetapi hanya Nerine yang membuka lowongan ..." balas Hanayo dengan suara yang cukup kecil. "A-ah iya! Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hanayo membawa Eli ke bagian alat tulis (dengan Maki yang menjelaskan) dengan gugup, Eli sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hanayo yang demikian; di antara teman-teman Maki, Hanayo-lah yang paling pendiam, begitu yang ia sering lihat ketika ia berinteraksi dengan Maki, Rin maupun Honoka.

"Kau mau jurnal seperti apa, Eli?"

Pertanyaan Maki membuyarkan konsentrasinya terhadap tata ruang. "Oh, err, mungkin ukurannya sedang dan mudah dibawa ..."

Pemilik surai pirang itu mengikuti Maki menembus rak demi rak menuju bagian alat tulis.

Dan di sana, ia bertemu lagi dengan seorang Toujou Nozomi.

Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum—

"Ah, Nozomi."

Maki menyapanya dengan normal, dan bukan dengan nama keluarga, Eli pun sontak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maki-chan, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." imbuh pemilik surai ungu tersebut.

Eli memerhatikan mereka berdua bertukar sapa seraya melihat apa yang tengah Toujou Nozomi pegang. Satu buah kanvas berukuran sedang, satu set alat warna media cat air dan beberapa pensil dengan berbagai macam ketebalan.

"Ia temanmu?"

Eli jujur saja kaget melihat manik hijau zamrud itu berdalih melihat ke arahnya.

"Ini Ayase Eli," Maki menggeser dirinya agar tidak menutupi Eli. "Ia bersamaku saat kecelakaan pesawat itu."

_Kecelakaan?_—Eli pun tidak tahu bahwa Maki sempat bercerita dengan orang lain mengenai kejadian tersebut.

"Eli, ini Toujou Nozomi. Kami sudah lama saling mengenal."

Nozomi mengulurkan tangannya meminta jabat tangan, Eli pun menyambut dengan canggung. Sedikit ucapan dengan suara kecil bernada 'salam kenal' meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Salam kenal, Ayase-san."

Manik hijau zamrud itu berpapasan lagi dengan manik biru langit, sebelum diri sang mahasiswi berlalu tanpa menyapa. Nozomi dan Maki bercakap sebentar sebelum sang senior dari Fakultas Seni Rupa itu mempersilahkan diri dan menuju kasir. Maki tampak tengah mencari buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan mata kuliahnya sejenak Eli kembali menghampiri Hanayo di kasir.

"A-ada apa, Eli-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dan panggil aku Eli saja," Eli melirik ke arah pintu. "Kau kenal ... dia?"

"Err, Nozomi-san lumayan sering datang kemari sehingga aku mengenalnya." ucap Hanayo. "Ia akan membeli cat, kanvas, atau kadang buku sketsa."

* * *

[ **ix. **]

* * *

"Kau tidak bilang tadi kalau kau kenal dengan Toujou-san, Maki."

"Itu bukan hal penting kan, lagipula—" Maki berdehem. "Seberapa tertariknya kau dengan Nozomi sebenarnya, Eli?"

Kaki Eli mundur beberapa jengit. "Ha-hah? Sudah kubilang kan aku merasa aku mengenalnya, itu saja!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko seusai Eli memilih jurnal. Ia memilih buku bersampul biru muda polos yang memiliki halaman tak bergaris. Nozomi sudah lebih dahulu pergi karena ia bilang sedang terburu-buru. Sementara, Eli masih terlarut dalam ruang pikirannya mengenai hal di sekitarnya, kini ia punya buku, mungkin lebih mudah untuk menulis di atas sana setiap detail yang termakna di seluruh pancainderanya.

"E ... li?"

Suara setengah melengking itu membuat Maki dan Eli terhenti sesaat melintasi sebuah kafe taman di sebelah toko buku tersebut.

Dua orang tengah duduk di samping meja bundar, kudapan manis berbau tinggi sudah tersedia di atas meja menunggu disantap. Pemilik surai abu-abu dan rambut hitam dikuncir dua tengah menghabiskan waktu di teras milik kafe.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Ini aku, bodoh, _Nico-nico-nii_!" si rambut hitam berdiri, dengan telunjuk mengacung lurus. "Kemana saja kau? Baru kali ini aku dan Kotori melihatmu."

Maki melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalian Minami Kotori-san dan Yazawa Nico-san yang disebut oleh Honoka?" ia maju menginterjeksi. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Amnesia?"

Kotori tidak bisa menahan suaranya selepas mendengar cerita Maki. Eli berada di pojok meja dengan kedua tangan di atas paha, ekspresinya sesaat muram mendengar dan melihat reaksi dari Nico dan Kotori.

Honoka pernah bilang bahwa Nico dan Kotori cukup dekat dengannya, walaupun berbeda fakultas selayaknya Honoka. Kotori adalah teman kecil Honoka dan cukup jenius dalam masalah menjahit dan mendesain baju, sementara Nico—pemilik surai jingga itu pernah menyebutkan bahwa Eli dan Nico berasal dari SMA yang sama—adalah anak fakultas ekonomi, seseorang yang terobsesi dengan dunia _idol_.

Suasana cerah kemudian segera berubah berat.

"Nico ingin bilang kalau kau bercanda tapi ..." Nico menghela nafas. "Tetap saja ini—bukan saatnya untuk bergurau, kan?"

"Aku ingin meminta Eli-chan menjadi model untuk _brand_ terbaru kami awalnya ..." ucap Kotori. "Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk sekarang."

Eli menelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian sudah membuat desain sendiri?"

"Seminggu lagi kami akan menampilkannya di Pasar Seni kampus, kalian berdua datang saja ke _stand_ E37 yang terletak di sebelah pameran lukisan ya!" Nico membusungkan dada, seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya seraya ia memamerkan buku milik Kotori yang tengah menganggur di atas meja. Jelas disana tulisan _BirdPanda NicoNico_ diukir dengan indahnya. "Kalian pasti tertarik!"

Memicingkan mata, Maki kemudian meraih buku tersebut, "Apa kalian tidak punya nama lain untuk _brand_ kalian ...?"

* * *

[ **x.** ]

* * *

_"__Siapa ... kau?" tanya pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"  
Tarikan senyumnya sungguh sempurna; apik dan misterius. "Kurasa tidak, aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu."  
"__Maafkan aku." tukas Eli dengan sedikit bungkukan. "Sejujurnya, aku terkena amnesia jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah kukenal maupun belum, maaf."  
Wanita di hadapannya ekspresinya turun satu oktaf, dengan senyum yang sama walau sedikit menyempit. "Tidak apa-apa."_

.

Eli terhenti sesaat penanya tengah menulisi kembali catatan yang ia ukir sepanjang kelas. Catatan yang ia buat cukup berantakan, dan karena ia memiliki waktu cukup sebelum Honoka datang menjemputnya menuju Pasar Seni, ia menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di tempat mereka biasa bersua seraya merapikan segala materi yang tadi ia dapatkan.

Sesaat pikirannya menuju jalan buntu.

Toujou Nozomi.

Eli menarik jurnal yang ia beli seminggu lalu.

_"__Entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalnya—entah."  
"__Begitukah?" Maki menyela. "Mungkin kau harus menemuinya lain kali? Siapatahu dia kenal siapa dirimu sebelum amnesia?"_

Ia merasa mengenali Toujou Nozomi lebih dari apapun, lagi, tidak ada koneksi antara mereka berdua terkembang di sini. Yang mengenali Eli dengan sempurna adalah Honoka, Kotori dan Nico; sementara Maki, Rin dan Hanayo adalah orang baru yang ia temui di 'memori baru'-nya. Eli menulis nama-nama mereka dengan warna berbeda di bukunya, mencoba mencatat setiap harinya.

"Eli-chan, kau sudah siap?"

Jurnal berwarna satin polos itu cepat-cepat ia masukkan ke dalam tas miliknya mendengar derap riang langkah Kousaka Honoka menjeda.

"Ah, ayo kita ke sana." Eli berdiri dari duduknya. "Omong-omong Pasar Seni itu apa, Honoka?"

* * *

[ **xi.** ]

* * *

Pasar Seni, begitulah mereka menyebut acara yang diadakan dua bulan sekali di pelataran gedung Seni Rupa hingga Desain Komunikasi Visual. Kadangkala ada acara _workshop_ dengan berbagai tema yang akan memakan ruang aula utama kampus, selebihnya keramaian berpusat di wilayah gedung Seni Rupa. Semua mahasiswa ikut terlibat, mulai yang hanya memamerkan karyanya sampai menjual karya mereka, atau sekadar meramaikan dengan penampilan musik atau teater yang silih berganti di panggung tengah yang memisahkan Fakultas Sastra, Seni dan Rumpun Ilmu Kesehatan. Ada juga beberapa _stand_ lain seperti makanan dari fakultas-fakultas berbeda, atau semacam _photobooth_ dan ruang terbuka untuk sekadar duduk-duduk.

Mereka berdua mengunjungi _stand _E37 setelah hilir mudik melihat-lihat _stand_ lain yang menjual beberapa desain untuk alat tulis hingga gaun pengantin. Nama _brand_ milik Nico dan Kotori itu diganti sesuai anjuran Maki menjadi '_Pure Girls Project_'. Tampak kubikel itu tengah ramai digandrungi beberapa wanita muda—yang ditangani secara profesional oleh Kotori—sementara Nico tampak bekerja di luar, meneriakkan dan mempromosikan _booth_ mereka.

"Kalian datang juga!" sebut Nico. "Maaf tapi kami berdua sedang sibuk, mungkin kita bisa bicara nanti, kalian lihat-lihat saja dulu!"

Eli dan Honoka masuk ke dalam toko melihat beberapa model baju yang mereka berdua desain. Warna utama yang mereka padukan adalah putih, sesekali warna pastel, juga dengan warna kontras terang-gelap. Selain itu mereka juga menjual _merchandise_ berupa kalung sepuhan perak dan gelang rajut.

Kotori tampak tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap.

"Ah Honoka-chan, Eli-chan, selamat datang!" ujar Kotori sejenak melihat mereka berdua datang.

Pemilik surai biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eli dan Honoka sejurus dengan Kotori menyapa mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Minami-san."

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Sonoda-san, kau tidak usah terburu-buru!"

"Tapi aku takut mengganggu kau dan teman-temanmu." ia berdiri kemudian setengah membungkuk. "Selamat siang dan terima kasih atas waktumu."

"Kotori-chan, apa dia orang yang memintamu mendesain kaver?"

Kotori mengangguk, "Iya, ia Sonoda Umi, mahasiswi Fakultas Sastra dan Literatur."

Eli memerhatikan gelagat gadis itu sejenak sebelum ia pergi dari pandangan toko.

(Lagi, satu hal yang familiar lagi janggal.)

* * *

[ **xii.** ]

* * *

Honoka menjelaskan dengan lengkap dan ceria mengenai Pasar Seni—cukup untuk membuat Eli kebingungan—sambil mereka berdua menuju pintu masuk utara, yaitu dari gedung Seni Rupa yang memajang karya berupa lukisan atau kriya-kriya tiga dimensi klasik dan kontemporer. Mereka segan mengganggu Kotori dan Nico yang sedang sibuk, sementara Hanayo, Maki dan Rin belum juga bisa mereka temui karena mereka masih ada kuliah.

"Aku tidak mengerti lukisan, tetapi karya-karya ini keren!" ungkap Honoka, ia berjalan di depan Eli melewati kelok demi kelok ruang pameran lukisan.

"Kampus kita hebat juga bisa mengadakan acara seperti ini dua bulan sekali," Eli mengangguk-angguk. "Dan tampak semuanya antusias dengan acara ini."

Honoka mengambil arah menuju tempat di mana tengah duduk beberapa orang yang tengah melukis menggunakan empat media yang berbeda, tampak terkagum-kagum dengan kebolehan mereka.

Terdapat percabangan sebelum pintu keluar ruangan. Di pojok kanan sebelum keramaian tempat pelukis, terdapat serentetan lukisan baris terakhir dengan satu lukisan dipajang dengan esel dengan posisi di tengah ruangan.

Lukisan itu—

Malaikat, digambarkan dari belakang hingga yang terlihat hanya sayap-sayap, tengah berada di atas padang bunga dengan langit menjadi titik perspektifnya. Biru mengulas nyaris keseluruhan bidang penglihatan. Media yang digunakan cat air, sepertinya, Eli sendiri tidak paham tentang lukisan.

Namun lukisan itu _sangat_ indah, imbuhnya dalam hati melihat perpaduan warna yang tidak mencolok dan suasana tenang dan tentram yang dipancarkan.

Sebuah penanda nama terukir di kaki kanvas, sebuah kartu kecil bertuliskan nama dan judul lukisan tersebut.

( _beat in angel – Toujou Nozomi_ )

"Kau menyukainya?"

Manik Eli kembali bertemu dengan hijau permata zamrud. Toujou Nozomi tengah berdiri di sampingnya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang. Ia menunduk sejenak memeriksa lukisan miliknya sebelum perhatiannya kembali menuju Eli yang terdiam.

"Ya, indah sekali." Eli berkomentar. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat lukisan sebelumnya jadi ... ini cukup menyenangkan."

Senyum yang diutarakan Nozomi begitu sederhana, tampak ia sedikit tersipu dengan pujian Eli—dilihat dari sedikit rona merah di pipinya—lagi ia menjaganya agar tidak berlebihan. Jemari Nozomi membelai kanvas sekali sebelum pertanyaan terselubung diantara urai nafas.

.

.

.

"Ayase-san, apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan malaikat?"

* * *

[ **xiii.** ]

* * *

"Cherubim 9," panggilnya lantang dan tegas. "Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Ya, Nona Seraphim."

"Kau ingat tugasmu, kan? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya." sebutnya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Ruangan itu tertutup, dengan beberapa helai sayap putih tertinggal di sana, bekas kepakan bebas sang petinggi. Sang malaikat dalam masa detensi itu melihat kembali buku miliknya yang telah ditandai dengan stempel merah dan hitam.

Ada satu nama di sana, tercetak tipis nyaris transparan namun terpatri dalam ingatan. Ia mengedipkan mata sesekali untuk melihat tulisan itu menebal, namun menipis kembali saking cepatnya.

Ia ingin sekali mengepakkan sayapnya, menembus udara yang menaunginya, akan tetapi ia lupa bahwa hak atasnya terbang telah dicabut dan ia dianugerahi satu tugas evaluasi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Umi-chan."

* * *

[ **t b c** ]


	3. cherubim: 03

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

**[ 2 ]**

"Permisi—uh?"

Malaikat itu mengepakkan sayapnya tak tentu melihat _Sanctuary_—tempat di mana para malaikat petinggi, Seraphim, kasarnya—berkantor dan bekerja di balik meja mereka. Tujuan sang malaikat adalah Seraphim nomor dua, akan tetapi yang ada di sana adalah Seraphim nomor empat.

"Ada apa, Throne T12737?" balas suara lembut sang malaikat itu, ia melayang menuju arah pintu dan memersilahkan sang malaikat bawahan masuk.

"Aku mencari Umi—maksudku, Nona S 2."

"Ia sedang ... pergi, tapi akupun tak tahu ke mana." Seraphim itu membalas. "Kembalilah lain waktu, atau mungkin kau ingin menitipkan pesan padaku?"

"Ini soal C9—Cherubim nomor 09," Throne berucap. "Aku ... aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Nona Seraphim 04."

Sang Seraphim memicingkan matanya. Ia sedang tidak ada saat Seraphim bernomor dua memimpin sidang penghukuman Cherubim 09, ia hanya mendengar cerita-cerita pelik di baliknya, juga tatapan sinis banyak Cherubim yang melapor padanya, maupun Seraphim lain menanggapi keputusan Seraphim 02.

"Memangnya keputusan itu tidak adil, kah?"

"C9 tidak melakukan hal buruk! Ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan malaikat!" tegas sang malaikat bawahan. "Dia—dia hanya memastikan kalau _nyawa _itu perlu dijemput ...!"

* * *

**c**herubim  
[ _spectabilis_ ]

* * *

**[ xiv. ]**

Toujou Nozomi.

Ia memiliki surai ungu nyaris kebiruan di bawah terang sinar mentari tipis berulas, manik hijau zamrud yang tak lekang sinarnya, juga senyum cerah merekah yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Gadis itu adalah pengarang dari kanvas di depannya, _beat in angel_, sebuah lukis nyata bermedia cat air yang berceritera tentang malaikat, digambarkan dari belakang hingga yang terlihat hanya sayap-sayap, tengah berada di atas padang bunga dengan langit menjadi titik perspektifnya.

Toujou Nozomi.

Di hadapannya tengah berdiri sang pemilik lukisan, rambut ungunya ia atur sedemikin rupa sehingga dua kuncir yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu menjelma menjadi satu kunciran dengan kepang menghiasi sisa rambutnya.

"Ayase-san, apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan malaikat?"

Kalimat itu menggaung.

Kepalanya berdenyut sesaat.

(Kenapa ketika berada dekat dengan _gadis itu_ ia selalu merasakan sebuah nostalgia? Sebuah rasa yang tidak tersampaikan?)

"Malaikat ...?" Eli memutar dua bola matanya.

Nozomi mengeluarkan kekehan lembut, tangannya menyapu sisi atas kanvas miliknya.

"Kau tahu, aku melukis ini saat aku teringat pada satu malaikat."

Alis Eli terkumpul ke tengah, tanya dan bingung tercampur dan tersirat di wajahnya.

"—Tentu saja itu metafora, Ayase-san." balasnya. "Lagipula, mana mungkin ada malaikat sungguhan. Segalanya hanya ada dalam dunia dongeng, bukankah begitu?"

Kepala Eli terus berdenyut.

"Uhh, err." lidahnya mencoba mencari percakapan. "Tapi melihat lukisanmu, kurasa malaikat mungkin indah dan benar adanya."

Sang pelukis memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, bibirnya sedikit naik membentuk kurva ke atas. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu lagi."

Ada kesenjangan di antara mereka, dan hal itu sangat terasa. Eli tidak lagi menemukan ide untuk membuka pembicaraan, dan kepalanya terasa terus mengisyaratkan nyeri, sementara di hadapannya Nozomi berlaku pasif, tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti selain sesekali melihat ke arah kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ..."

"Tunggu."

Kali ini tangannya refleks, ia menahan pergelangan tangan itu untuk hilang dari hadapannya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, tidak tahu kapan sakit itu akan hilang.

"Ada apa, Ayase-san?"

* * *

**[ xv. ]**

"Jadi," Honoka menggaruk pipinya, Maki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mengajak Nozomi makan bersamamu?"

"Ngg ... ya?"

Kedua mata Honoka berbinar-binar, tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Eli, "Kau sangat berani, Eli-chan!"

Maki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dilanjut dengan hela nafas cukup panjang. Mereka berdua ada di rumah sakit menemani Eli untuk melakukan _check-up_ ketika mendadak pemilik surai jingga bertanya ke mana gerangan sang mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum itu mendadak menghilang saat hari Pasar Seni diselenggarakan. Honoka terlalu asyik melihat-lihat _stand_ sementara Eli berbicara dengan Nozomi dalam pembicaraan yang cukup singkat (menurut Eli).

"Tidakkah kau sedikit membuat Nozomi takut, Eli?" sahut Maki.

"Entah ...? Yang kurasakan, dia agak ... berbeda dari orang kebanyakan." Eli menjawab. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau ... saat melihat Toujou-san, aku—merasa seperti mengenalnya?"

Satu suara penuh dramatisasi dilayangkan Kousaka Honoka dari kursi audiens. Kilat di matanya tak kunjung hilang. "Oh, oh! Jangan-jangan kalian pernah bertemu di _kehidupan sebelumnya_—"

"Honoka, _tolong_, itu terlalu konyol." Maki memotong imajinasi seniornya terpaut setahun itu secepat mungkin. "Nozomi memang baik ... walau aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia di Fakultas Seni Rupa, banyak rumor aneh mengenainya."

Eli terhenyak, "Rumor ...?"

* * *

**[ xvi. ]**

Lorong besar yang memisahkan Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis dan Fakultas Seni tengah jarang ditapaki orang, jam-jam tersebut biasanya diisi dengan kuliah, terkecuali mereka yang memang membolos atau menghadapi urusan lain. Jauh agak di sisi selatan tengah dibersihkan panggung besar, alat-alat dan rangka-rangka yang merangkai _stand_ milik Pasar Seni, suara berisik antara besi demi besi diturunkan dan dibongkar mengisi latar belakang.

"Nicocchi?"

"Ada apa, Nozomi?"

"Kau ... tidak keberatan menemaniku?"

Yazawa Nico termasuk dalam golongan satu, sementara Toujou Nozomi memang tidak memiliki kuliah di jam itu. Di antara tempat duduk kayu yang mereka duduki tengah tersedia dua potong _sandwich_ milik Nozomi dan termos berisi teh hangat.

"Tak masalah, mereka di Seni terlalu iri pada bakatmu sehingga mereka menjauh, bukan karena kau melakukan hal yang buruk." sergah anak Ekonomi itu. "Lagipula, pembukuan? Aku juga tidak suka kuliah itu, dosennya terlalu membosankan."

"Kau memang selalu kulihat bolos setiap saat, Nicocchi."

"Di-diam kau!"

Nozomi nyengir lebar melihat Nico menggeram dan membuang muka. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa miliknya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, pensil sudah siap di tangan. Manik merah Nico mencuri pandang sesaat Nozomi membuka halaman demi halaman buku sketsa dengan kertas tebal bertekstur tersebut.

"Kau menaruh tanggal di setiap sketsa yang kaubuat?"

"Ya," mata Nozomi terus mencari halaman kosong. "Aku tidak ingin melupakan momen ketika aku menggambarnya."

Sekilas, Nico menangkap sebuah sketsa wajah seseorang, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih buku tersebut sebelum Nozomi menutup halaman tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya, menghentikan Nico untuk melihat jelas.

"—Nicocchi. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei, gambar itu—"

"Itu bukan hal penting. Aku hanya gagal menggambarnya."

* * *

**[ xvii. ]**

Kotori tengah sibuk di depan laptopnya, membuat beberapa desain yang diidekan oleh Nico ketika seseorang dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis datang menghampirnya.

"Minami-senpai, a-aku yang memesan buku yang hendak kalian terbitkan."

Pemilik surai abu-abu itu segera menutup kerjaannya untuk melihat mahasiswi Arsitektur itu datang dengan buku besar di atas amplop biru yang memang ia sediakan di _stand_-nya beberapa waktu silam untuk pemesanan buku novel yang ia desain. Kotori mengenal Koizumi Hanayo sebagai seorang pembeli tetap, mereka akan menentukan hari, tempat dan jam untuk bertemu sementara mereka bertransaksi. Hal ini dikarenakan Hanayo tidak bisa datang ke Pasar Seni karena sibuk, atau karena _stand_ yang mereka buka sudah tutup. Kotori akan melayani pesanan dari luar, sementara Nico tetap menjadi otak marketing utama.

"Kau selalu membeli produk-produk kami, terima kasih." sapanya ramah. "Maaf tapi ternyata buku itu belum selesai kami cetak, silahkan kembali di lain waktu."

"A-Ah tidak apa-apa!" tukasnya singkat. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu membicarakan sesuatu—"

_BRAKKK_

"—Eh?"

Suara keras datang dari arah belakang mereka, arah gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Fakultas Seni berada, mereka tengah ada di area Fakultas Teknik dengan Kotori memakai fasilitas _wi-fi_ di area kantin Teknik. Beberapa mahasiswa yang semula membentuk kerumunan masing-masing berusaha mencari asal suara keras tersebut, tampak seperti suara besi jatuh. Kemungkinan besar adalah tempat di mana mereka membongkar panggung utama Pasar Seni—

_"__Ada yang terhimpit—mahasiswa Teknik Sipil!"_

Manik ungu dan cokelat kekuningan itu membelalak.

"... Tidak mungkin." Kotori menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Mi-Minami-senpai? Kau tidak berpikir untuk ke sana ... kan?" Hanayo berujar. "Itu bukan _ranah_ kita, a-aku tidak suka melihat darah ..."

* * *

**[ xviii. ]**

'Gadis Kematian'.

Eli berpikir bahwa kalimat itu terlalu kasar dan terlalu tajam untuk digunakan sebagai panggilan untuk seseorang, dan menanggapi negasi dari pernyataan tersebut.

Namun, hal itu terbukti.

Nico mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Eli, mengisyaratkan bahwa Nozomi tidak bisa menemuinya karena mereka berdua dimasukkan ke dalam daftar saksi mata peristiwa mengenaskan yang menewaskan satu mahasiswa Teknik Sipil siang tadi di sekitar halaman Fakultas.

_"__Mereka bilang, Nozomi selalu ... dekat dengan kematian. Ada saja kecelakaan, ada saja yang tiba-tiba __**mati**__."_

Eli menelan ludah.

_"__Maki-chan, kau jangan membuat Eli-chan takut."_

_"__Ini rumor yang kudengar; dan aku tidak mau percaya hal itu."_

Kakinya bergerak menuju ranah Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, kalimat-kalimat Maki ia biarkan hangus tanpa bekas di benaknya.

* * *

[ **t b c.** ]  
next a r c. _Archangel_


	4. archangel: 01

**a/n.**

Uhh, hai? Selamat datang di _morning star_. Rasanya saya nggak banyak bercakap-cakap di author notes tapi oke akan saya lakukan sekarang. Pertama terima kasih atas _review, faves _dan_ alerts_! Saya sayang kalian #abaikan Dan mungkin untuk pertanyaan dari **Rena Bodewig**, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter ini, sepertinya, bila penjelasan saya tidak terlalu samar-samar ^^;

Terima kasih dan _stay tuned_!

* * *

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **3** ]

Malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak lebih hanya sebuah profesi, dengan mereka yang dianugerahi sayap. Mereka melihat kematian setiap harinya, sesuai data yang tertera pada buku mereka. Mereka akan datang, di sanalah mereka menampakkan sayap mereka kepada jiwa yang hendak mati, kepada jiwa yang telah terikat dengan dunia nirsadar—

"Umi-chan dengarkan aku—"

Malaikat pencabut nyawa memiliki beberapa tingkatan; anggap saja Seraphim adalah mereka yang memiliki fungsi dan kemampuan untuk disebut sebagai 'Kepala Malaikat' dan pangkat seperti 'Throne' dan 'Archangel' memiliki kasta lebih rendah dan wewenang juga gaji yang lebih sedikit. Namun, para malaikat memiliki kode etik yang sama; mereka tidak boleh membocorkan data yang mereka miliki ke orang yang hendak mereka jemput, dan mereka harus menjemput apapun nyawa tersebut, entah keluarga atau sanak saudara—

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, berlakulah profesional, Throne—"

Sayap mereka berwarna putih, sungguh, ironi kehidupan. Sayap mereka tersembunyi dari kasat mata manusia, terkecuali mereka yang masuk dalam bab pengecualian, yaitu mereka yang akan mati dan—

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Seraphim 02!" pekiknya. "Kita sedang tidak dalam dunia kerja!"

"Ah ..." langkahnya terhenti dari sang Throne. "Maaf, mungkin aku lelah."

Sang Throne menaruh kedua tangannya untuk memegang bahu sang Seraphim. Ya, mereka sedang tidak dalam dunia kerja, mereka terlihat seperti layaknya manusia tanpa sayap yang bisa terlihat. Mereka tampak seperti manusia, lagi mereka menyelubungi diri dalam dunia sosial mencari target operasi pencabutan nyawa mereka agar segalanya sesuai jadwal.

"Maaf, aku tahu karena kau pasti lelah dengan hasil sidang itu tapi—"

"Kau kira kau tidak melakukan apa-apa tentang C9?"

Mata sang Throne menyipit.

"Aku menjatuhkan keputusan itu karena ia sendiri yang menginginkannya, ia adalah yang potensial untuk mencapai ranking Seraphim lagi dia—"

"... Umi-chan."

"Throne ... T12737, a-aku mengerti kalau ... C9 juga temanmu."

* * *

**a**rchangel  
[ _kara no shoujo_ ]

* * *

[ **xix.** ]

Eli meniti langkah menuju Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya seorang diri, ia hanya berbekal ingatannya ketika diantar Honoka saat Pasar Seni, juga petunjuk arah dan beberapa patokan jalan. Ia melihat area yang tengah dibongkar—kini dihentikan karena insiden siang tadi—semakin dekat adanya. Tidak ada banyak petugas berjaga karena tengah dilakukan reka ulang dan pemeriksaan saksi, Eli pun membawa diri untuk mendekat.

Garis polisi dibiarkan melingkupi tempat sementara tempat yang merupakan di mana mayat itu mendapati hari terakhirnya dibubuhi kapur, darah yang ada di sana, tampak dari siluet bagian kepala telah mengering.

Manik birunya terdiam sejenak.

Mendadak kepalanya didera sakit luar biasa, keringat dinginnya mengucur.

Tidak—bukan—ia tidak takut darah—tidak, dia—

.

.

.

_"__Aku adalah malaikat kematian. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu."_

.

Telinganya berdenging, keringat dingin terus membasahi pelipisnya, tenggorokannya mengering.

Darah—

Darah—

Imej darah silih berganti tergambar di kepalanya—

.

.

.

_"__Kenapa kau melakukan hal picik—seperti mengunjungi mereka yang hendak mati? Tidakkah kau merasa terluka?"_

.

Suara-suara itu seakan tidak mau diam, suara itu begitu familiar, begitu dekat—

_"__Kau, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin akan terjadi hal seperti ini!"_

"Ayase-san?"

Nafasnya tercekat dan kaget membasahi seluruh raganya sejenak ia merasakan dirinya dipanggil. Satu tangan memegang bahunya, Eli pun menoleh menuju asal suara untuk menemukan manik hijau yang sinarnya temaram, sehangat matahari memancarkan rasa khawatirnya,

Toujou Nozomi,

Kenapa gadis itu ada di sana? Bukannya ia sedang berada di pemeriksaan saksi?

"Kau pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nadanya jelas bergetar, kekhawatiran membuncah. Wajahnya sejenak mendekat untuk memeriksa air mukanya, ia merasa nafasnya sendiri dingin, akan tetapi rasa tidak enak yang semula menjalar tak lagi diinderainya.

Apa? Suara siapa yang sebenarnya ia dengar? Darah siapa yang ia lihat? Mayat siapa yang ia—

(Tangan itu tidak pergi untuk menahan tubuhnya yang seakan hendak tertarik gravitasi dan jatuh.)

"—Ah."

"Ayase-san!"

Tubuhnya terasa berat, akan tetapi Nozomi ada di sana untuk menyangganya. Rasanya mual, segalanya bercampur menjadi satu, seakan sekelebat memori yang ia tidak inginkan memaksa untuk ada, lagi ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengingatnya.

Tangan Nozomi terasa dingin memegangi dahi dan pipinya.

"Kau ... panas, mungkin kau demam." ucapnya.

"Tapi aku ... tidak apa-apa."

Tentu ia bohong, tetapi ia tidak mau merepotkan _lebih_ banyak orang lagi, mengingat ia sudah merepotkan Honoka, Maki, _semuanya_.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri, Ayase-san."

* * *

[ **xx.** ]

Sonoda Umi melihat gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis dari kejauhan seraya jemarinya terhenti di bait demi bait nama yang ada di dalam buku dengan nama SERAPHIM-02 tercetak tebal di halaman kaver. Angin semilir mengaburkan konsentrasinya sejenak, nama yang baru saja ia angkat dari dunia ini telah dicoret.

"Ternyata benar itu anda, Seraphim 02."

Sebuah suara mengimbuh dari belakangnya, namun ia tidak menoleh.

"Kurasa ini bukan saatnya memerdulikan pekerjaan orang lain ..." Umi mendecak. "Seraphim 04."

Umi-lah yang melakukan aksi eksekusi barusan, karena itu merupakan hal yang telah menjadi misinya. Buku yang ia pegang sejenak kemudian ia kembalikan ke dalam tasnya sebelum dirinya menatap miris panggung yang masih dipenuhi staf kepolisian.

"Seraphim 04, apa itu kematian?" tanyanya, retoris. "Mengapa kita harus menjadi pengemban sesuatu yang menyedihkan?"

"Maaf, akupun tak bisa menjawab itu, Seraphim 02."

Semilir angin terus mengalir, menerpa dedaunan dan reranting. Mereka berdua berada lagi tidak bertemu mata.

"Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang dilakukan C9 itu hal yang benar?" tukasnya. "Atau Tuhan hanya mengetes kita dengan memberikan sebuah masalah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada?"

Sang malaikat petinggi terdiam.

* * *

[ **xxi.** ]

Eli menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemennya dan Nozomi mengantarnya. Mahasiswi Fakultas Seni Rupa itu memastikan Eli berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya, Eli bisa saja meminta Nozomi untuk membawanya ke klinik di dalam gedung besar Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, akan tetapi pemilik surai ungu itu mengisyaratkan agar mereka menuju tempat Eli tinggal, karena mereka tidak perlu repot pergi apabila gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis akan disterilkan polisi.

"Toujou-san, tidak usah repot—"

"Aku akan merawatmu sampai Maki-chan datang," Nozomi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa meneninggalkan seseorang dalam keadaan lemah."

Eli baru saja ingin menghentikan Nozomi untuk menuju dapur sementara ia berbaring namun—

"Tidak ada tapi, Ayase-san."

Ia tidak mampu menyuarakan negasi lagi ketika sakit kepala menariknya kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan nyeri yang hebat, dan akhir-akhir ini kerap kali terasa. Ia sudah meminta obat dengan dosis yang baik untuk meredakan sakit kepala, dan beberapa vitamin penunjang sesuai saran Maki, akan tetapi, segalanya seakan tidak membantu.

Nozomi yang menghilang ke arah dapur kini datang kembali dengan baskom air hangat dan handuk.

"—Toujou-san."

Terdapat jeda sesaat Nozomi membasahi kain yang ia bawa dengan air hangat dan menaruhnya di dahi si sakit.

"Ada apa, Ayase-san?"

"Tidakkah 'Ayase-san' terlalu panjang? Err ... panggil saja aku Eli."

Jeda lagi.

"A-aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Nozomi'."

(Entah kenapa, nama itu terasa terlalu familiar.)

* * *

[ **xxii.** ]

"Seraphim 02, kurasa kau terlalu—mengambil hal berat dalam masalah ini." Seraphim 04 berkomentar. "Mungkin bila kau jelaskan pada T12737, ia akan mengerti ..."

"Tidak, hukuman ini masih dalam tahap pertimbangan matang." Umi menjelaskan. "Aku masih penasaran _kenapa_ hal itu terjadi."

"Mungkin kita harus menyelenggarakan rapat Seraphim, tapi ..." pemilik nomor empat itu menelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Angin kembali memecah konsentrasi mereka dalam pembicaraan.

* * *

[ **xxiii.** ]

Nozomi merawatnya dengan baik, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Memang, tidak banyak kata yang mereka tukarkan atau haturkan, yang menjaraki mereka adalah sunyi yang menyenangkan, sunyi yang tidak beku dan tidak membuat ragu. Eli perlahan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba menenangkan segala perasaan tidak mengenakkan dan memorinya yang serasa berhamburan.

Pertama, ia tidak _takut_ melihat darah.

Namun _segalanya_ terasa biasa, seakan-akan pernah terjadi di hidupnya, melihat banyak darah atau banyak orang _mati_.

Yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah _sensasi_ aneh, serasa seluruh inderanya merasakan ketidakenakan yang luar biasa. Mereka _berinteraksi_ dengan memori tersebut—

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," ada jeda, lagi. "E-Eli."

"Ah ... maaf," ujarnya menjawab. "Aku merasa ... memoriku membuatku mual."

"Begitukah ...?"

"Seperti; 'sudah saatnya kau mengingat', tapi ... hanya emosimu yang ingat dan kau tidak merasakan hal lain selain itu. Tak ada satupun yang berkesinambungan."

Sorot mata Nozomi penuh iba, itu yang bisa Eli tangkap.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, Nozomi—semua selalu membantuku semenjak kecelakaan itu." ucapnya pelan, seakan berbisik. "Aku akan membalasmu di lain hari."

* * *

[ **xxiv.** ]

"Omong-omong," surai birunya ia pinggirkan dari menutupi matanya. "Baru saja aku dimarahi T12737 karena aku memanggilnya dengan nomor serinya, padahal kita sedang tidak dalam ruang kerja."

Umi tertawa ringan, suasana antara mereka berdua sedikit mencair. Mereka berdua tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman akrab, akan tetapi mereka adalah malaikat dengan kedudukan tinggi, yang bekerja di _Sanctuary_ selain ikut membantu pencabutan nyawa. Mereka akan memimpin rapat, sidang, banyak hal-hal sulit lain tergambar di antara para Seraphim.

Seraphim 04 memang belum bisa disebut matang—dirinya sendiri yang bilang seperti itu—karena ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas berada di posisi itu.

"Memang sebaiknya kita menempatkan diri di tempat yang benar, err ..." ia menelan ludah. "Umi-senpai."

"Kita sudah lama satu kantor di _Sanctuary_, kau tidak perlu formalitas itu," kali ini Umi menoleh, manik kuning kecokelatannya memantulkan surya merah jingga temaram. "_Hanayo_."

* * *

[ **t b c.** ]


	5. archangel: 02

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **4** ]

"Seraphim 04, bantu aku," wajah malaikat bersurai biru itu serius. "Tolong awasi C9 dan T12737."

Ia tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut sebelumm sayap besar itu mengepak pergi, meninggalkan bulu-bulu sayap putih melayang di udara.

Seraphim 04 menghela napas sejenak, sebelum ia melihat buku catatan yang diberikan seniornya kepadanya tersebut.

Ada dua buah buku.

Buku milik C9 dan buku laporan mengenai rapat dan sidang yang dieksekusikan oleh S 02, saat menjatuhkan vonisnya pada C9.

Manik ungunya menerawang sejenak melihat halaman pertama buku laporan sidang.

* * *

**a**rchangel  
[ _(in)justice_ ]

* * *

[ **xxv.** ]

Nozomi menarik diri dari kamar Eli untuk mencari tas miliknya yang semula ia tinggal di ruang tamu. Ia perlu membereskan barang-barang yang ia gunakan barusan, dan mungkin membuatkan Eli bubur sebelum ia pergi ketika Maki datang—

Ketika itu, manik hijau zamrudnya jatuh pada buku sketsa miliknya sendiri.

_"__Kau menaruh tanggal di setiap sketsa yang kaubuat?"_

Toujou Nozomi duduk di atas sofa, tanpa permisi, seraya jemarinya menyusur halaman demi halaman buku sketsanya yang terisi oleh gambar-gambar yang ia gubah.

_"__Ya," mata Nozomi terus mencari halaman kosong. "Aku tidak ingin melupakan momen ketika aku menggambarnya."_

Ada lima halaman pada lima tanggal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dari buku tersebut.

Ada satu lukisan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan pada karyanya yang dipajang dalam Pasar Seni.

Ada—yang _hilang_.

_TING TONG_

Suara bel membuyarkan konsentrasinya, sesegera mungkin ia menuju pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu yang datang masuk. Maki, dan juga seingatnya temannya itu adalah penjaga toko buku tempatnya sering membeli alat-alat lukis.

"Bagaimana Eli?" pertanyaan pertama yang disodorkannya pada Nozomi.

"A-ah, ia baik-baik saja, mungkin sekarang..." matanya bergulir menuju arah pintu kamar Eli dalam apartemennya itu.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sekali lagi," Maki mendecak. "Hanayo, tunggu di sini bersama Nozomi."

* * *

[ **xxvi.** ]

"Kau melanggar kode etik malaikat."

Seraphim 02 berbicara di atas mimbar yang tinggi, seluruh malaikat penonton bergidik, sementara sang terdakwa di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri tegap, matanya tidak menyuarakan ketakutan apapun. Pasal yang dibacakan oleh sang malaikat petinggi benar adanya, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak, ia melakukan segalanya dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Sayap dan hakmu akan dicabut karena hal ini."

Suara riuh rendah memenuhi ruangan sidang, lagi energi yang membuatnya berdiri di sana tidak membuatnya surut.

"Boleh aku memberikan pembelaan, Seraphim 02?"

* * *

[ **xxvii.** ]

"Koizumi-san dari Fakultas Ilmu Gizi?"

"I-iya, _senpai_, dan ah, panggil saja Hanayo ..." mata gadis itu tidak bisa diam di dalam sangkar kacamata berbingkai ungunya. "Ta-tadinya aku ingin masuk Fakultas Pertanian, tapi ... begitulah."

Mereka memulai pembicaraan dari Nozomi bertanya mengenai alasan Hanayo bekerja di toko buku, dan pendidikan apa yang sedang ia tekuni saat ini. Mereka ternyata berasal dari satu universitas, dengan jurusan yang berbeda cukup jauh gedungnya.

"Hanayo-chan," Nozomi mengulang. "Kau juga teman dari Maki-chan?"

"Ke-kebetulan saja aku dan Maki-chan tengah dalam tugas yang sama da-dan dia mengajakku kemari sebelum ke apartemennya." tutur Hanayo.

* * *

[ **xxviii.** ]

"Jadi, sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Maki menemukan bahwa Eli ada di kamarnya dengan mata terbuka, melihat ke langit-langit dengan tatapan datar. Ia bilang pada Maki bahwa ia baru membuka matanya, mengalami mimpi, dan segalanya terasa berputar-putar. Pemilik surai merah itu pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tidak membiarkan Eli untuk duduk, tetap menyuruhnya berbaring sementara ia memeriksa mulai dari denyut nadi hingga temperatur.

"Mungkin?" Eli memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa sangat tidak enak, padahal obatnya sudah kuminum. Paling tidak pusingku sudah hilang."

Maki turun untuk mencari plastik obat milik Eli tengah teronggok di atas meja beserta air putih. Ia memeriksa dengan seksama untuk menemukan bahwa porsinya siang ini telah diminum, menyisakan porsi malam dan untuk esok hari.

Mata Eli bergerak, memerhatikan Maki, dan pintu.

Satu pertanyaan tergambar dibenaknya.

"Maki,"

"Mhm?"

"Kau ... percaya dengan keberadaan malaikat?"

Maki menurunkan obat-obatan milik Eli kembali ke atas meja, kini sedikit banyak ia melongo.

"Malaikat ...?"

* * *

[ **xxix.** ]

Mahasiswi Fakultas Seni Rupa itu kembali berkutat pada buku sketsa yang ia keluarkan dari tas, membuka kembali isinya, menuju halaman kosong yang ia tandai dengan pensil.

"Gambarmu sangat indah, _senpai_."

Ia lupa ada Hanayo di sana.

"Terima ... kasih?"

Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya. Ia tidak biasa dipuji, terutama di depan wajahnya. Nozomi menulis dengan pensil tanggal hari ini, sebelum mulai melukiskan sebuah kerangka ruangan.

"Oh—aku lupa," Nozomi menurunkan pensil miliknya. "Aku ingin membuatkan bubur untuk Eli."

"Biar aku bantu, _senpai_."

Nozomi menuju arah dapur, menemukan paling tidak beras, bumbu dapur dan sayuran yang cukup untuk dapat ia buatkan semangkuk bubur untuk saat itu.

"Kau bisa tolong masakkan nasi, Hanayo-chan?"

Ia tidak tahu bahwa manik lavender itu berbinar-binar atas pembagian tugas tersebut.

* * *

[ **xxx.** ]

"Pembelaan?" sang Seraphim merasa sesuatu menggelitik telinganya. "Kau bersalah; dan segala bukti berkata benar, kau masih ingin menyuarakan pembelaan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, dan aku hanya mengucapkannya satu kali."

Sang malaikat membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh hormat, sebelum ia kembali berbicara kepada audiens dengan dada dibusungkan. "Pertama, saya berterimakasih pada Seraphim 04 yang memberikan keputusan yang luar biasa—"

* * *

[ **xxxi.** ]

"_Senpai_? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Nozomi tengah mengiris tipis-tipis daun bawang yang bisa ia temukan di dalam kulkas sesudah mencucinya dengan air keran. Sementara, Hanayo tampak (terlalu) serius dalam tugasnya mengolah beras menjadi nasi yang enak untuk bubur. Ia menoleh, menemukan manik yang dibingkai kacamata itu tersenyum.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pemilik apartemen ini?"

Gerakan pisaunya seketika terhenti.

"Err, maksudnya ...?"

"Tidak, emm, menurutku saja, jarang ada orang yang belum saling kenal terlalu lama untuk mengizinkannya ke dalam apartemen," Hanayo menjelaskan. "Maki-chan yang bilang seperti itu saat kami dalam perjalanan tadi."

"Itu ... karena darurat saja," ia menjawab. "Aku tidak ingin melihat Eli dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu pulang sendiri, jadi aku mengantarnya."

Hanayo kembali berfokus pada nasi, karena ia tidak melayangkan tanya apa pun kembali ke Nozomi. Ia melanjutkan memotong daun bawangnya, menyisihkannya di sebuah wadah, dan mencari hal-hal lain yang bisa ditambahkan ke dalam bubur seperti telur.

Ketika suara bel kembali berdering.

* * *

[ **xxxii.** ]

Pertanyaan aneh, menurutnya.

Walau begitu, tidak terlalu terdengar aneh.

Tidak ia tahu bahwa Ayase Eli akan menuai tanya seperti itu.

Selayaknya seorang anak kecil bertanya kepastian, benih sewarna biru langit itu tampak transparan, seperti tidak terlihat, seakan serius lagi tidak menunjukkan apapun—

"Kau tahu, aku sendiri percaya kalau Santa Claus itu ada," ungkap Maki singkat, disertai tawa kecil. "Bahkan aku selalu menata perapian dengan sempurna."

Eli tidak menanggapi, ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kepalanya tidak terasa sakit, akan tetapi—

Ada banyak suara di kepalanya, yang ia tidak ketahui milik siapa.

"Jadi kupikir ... malaikat mungkin ada, mungkin tidak." sambungnya. "Segalanya adalah tergantung perspektif seseorang, bukan?"

* * *

[ **xxxiii.** ]

Yang pertama kali pemilik surai ungu itu tangkap adalah surai jingga, dilanjutkan dengan mata biru yang lebih dalam warnanya dibanding milik Eli.

"A-apa benar ini kediaman milik Ayase Eli?"

Nozomi, mengangguk. "Maaf, saya Toujou Nozomi, umm, temannya." ia memutar bola matanya. "Eli sedang tidak enak badan dan aku kemari merawatnya."

"Begitu," wanita muda itu menunduk sejenak. "Aku Kousaka Honoka," ada jeda. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

* * *

[ **xxxiv.** ]

"Bubur sudah siap—eh? Ada Kousaka-san?"

"Ah, kau teman Rin-chan, kan?" Honoka menjeda, berpikir. "Hanayo-chan!"

"Terima kasih, Hanayo-chan," ucap Nozomi. "Aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk menuangnya."

Hanayo dan Honoka melihat punggung Nozomi menjauh, jauh menuju ke dalam dapur. Tidak lama, Maki keluar dari area kamar Eli, membawa gelas kosong dan plastik obat yang tampaknya milik Eli keluar. Ia kaget melihat Honoka ada di sana.

"Honoka? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tadi aku menelpon Eli-chan, tapi karena tidak diangkat aku segera kemari," Honoka menggaruk pipinya. "Awalnya aku ingin mengajaknya dan Rin-chan makan di luar, kau tahu, restoran tempatku bekerja."

Maki duduk di atas sofa, menghitung jumlah obat yang ada di dalam plastik sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia harus meminta obat lagi kepada Rumah Sakit dan memberikannya kepada Eli paling lambat malam ini.

"Honoka, kau bisa ada di sini hingga malam?" Maki mendadak bertanya. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku bersama Hanayo dan mengambil obat untuk Eli, paling tidak aku ingin ada seseorang menjaganya dulu."

Honoka menggeleng, ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "E-eh? Maaf tapi malam ini aku langsung kerja."

Hanayo mengalihkan matanya ke arah dapur, "Bagaimana dengan ... Toujou-_senpai_?"

* * *

[ **xxxv.** ]

Nozomi memerhatikan wajah pemilik surai itu terlelap dalam mimpi. Napasnya terlihat naik dan turun dengan tempo yang tidak tergesa, menandakan bahwa istirahatnya akan baik. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutup wanita muda tersebut sebelum ia kembali memegang dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Sudah tidak sepanas tadi, ia rasa.

Bubur yang semula jadi ia letakkan di atas meja, bersamaan dengan segelas air putih. Sunyi kembali menerjang apartemen tersebut, dengan ia menunggui Eli karena ia punya waktu. Maki berjanji bahwa Nozomi boleh pulang setelah ia kembali dan membawakan obat bagi Eli. Tangan itu kembali naik, merapikan surai pirang yang menutupi wajah pucat yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

Nozomi mendekat.

Jarak mereka—jarak antara wajah mereka—memendek.

.

Kala itu, ia kembali memeriksa halaman buku sketsanya.

Terdapat lima sketsa wajah seseorang yang tidak bisa ia simpulkan darimana keberadaan lagi alasan ia menggambarnya.

Lima sketsa wajah itu adalah penggambaran dari satu sosok Ayase Eli; bagaimana ia tersenyum, tertawa, atau mengeluarkan semburat merah malu dihadapannya.

Bukankah mereka berdua baru mengenal? Kenapa tanggalnya menyuarakan hal itu terjadi saat lampau? Dan—

.

.

.

"Eli ..."

Nozomi berbisik. Lidahnya yang berbicara, ia mendekatkan suaranya kepada telinga Eli.

("Siapa gerangan dirimu?")

* * *

( **tbc.** )


	6. archangel: 03

**a/n.** Halo! Err, terima kasih banyak untuk mengikuti cerita ini. Dan - ya, saya belum tahu sampai mana cerita yang lambat ini akan berakhir. Ah, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa akan ada dua _spin-off_ yang menceritakan pair lain dari perkembangan cerita ini. Judulnya mungkin [**icy paradise**] untuk Seraphim-02 dan [**danse macabre**] untuk Seraphim-04, ceritanya seperti apa? Lain kali akan dibocorkan #plak

Soal Throne, mungkin. Saya kira di chapter ini sudah ketahuan siapa sebenarnya sang Throne ... mungkin xD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan _stay tuned_!

* * *

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **5** ]

"Throne ..."

Malaikat itu mengepakkan sayap di hadapannya, tidak menoleh. Baru saja ia melihat malaikat itu melaksanakan tugasnya mengambil salah satu nyawa yang telah ditorehkan padanya.

"Ada apa, nona Seraphim 04?"

"Bisakah kau ... menjauh dari Cherubim 09?" sang petinggi bertutur lembut. "Kau tahu seberapa besar beban Seraphim 02 dalam melaksanakan hal ini ..."

Malaikat bawahan menatap lurus ke tanah, tangannya menggenggam erat. Ia berusaha agar tidak menunjukkan banyak emosi.

Ia tahu.

Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Seraphim 02 saat itu, ia tahu.

"Seraphim memiliki satu kuasa lebih tinggi, dan itu diwujudkan dengan keberadaan hak _Angel's Judgement_." ucap pemilik pangkat Throne ke udara. "Dan Umi-chan dengan sukarela melakukannya walau ia tahu kalau—"

"Kalau kau tahu mengenai hal itu kenapa kau ... selalu berada di dekatnya?" Seraphim 04 menaikkan sedikit aksentuasinya, tidak biasa ia berbuat demikian. "Ini semua untuk membuktikan kebenaran, lagi kau—"

Malaikat itu kini menoleh, menampilkan senyum yang begitu tipis dan miris.

"Memang aku tak berhak apapun, bukan?" balasnya. "Aku hanya tidak ... kuat melihat kalian semua kesusahan, lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." ia menarik nafas, perlahan nadanya bergetar. "Aku hanya bisa melihat kalian. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengganggu usaha kalian."

* * *

**a**rchangel  
[ _paranoia_ ]

* * *

[ **xxxvi.** ]

_Angel's Judgement_.

Koizumi Hanayo membaca buku laporan hasil sidang dengan manik menerawang.

Sang Seraphim 04 menutup akses sayapnya sejenak ketika ia terus berjalan menyusuri setapak gedung fakultasnya., kedua matanya yang dijaga bingkai kacamata itu masih menatap lekat tulisan tersebut.

_Angel's Judgement_ adalah 'sesuatu' yang bisa dibilang 'hak' dari Seraphim dalam memutuskan suatu perkara. Mereka seakan membuat 'keajaiban', meminjam kuasa Yang Tertinggi untuk menetapkan sebuah perkara.

Hanayo menutup buku tersebut.

Namun, ada bayaran yang harus dilakukan oleh malaikat yang menerapkan satu dari tiga kuasa _Angel's Judgement_-nya, dan itu tidak murah, ia tahu. Dan mengetahui _Angel's Judgement _ yang diterapkan oleh Seraphim 02 memiliki bunyi beberapa sabda, pasti—

"Kayo-chin!"

Suara riang milik seorang yang tidak asing terdengar dari lorong nun jauh di sana. Pemilik surai jingga pucat itu melambai-lambai dari Fakultas sebelah. Hoshizora Rin segera menghampiri Hanayo, tanpa jeda.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe sore ini? Honoka-chan hendak mentraktir, lho!"

* * *

[ **xxxvii.** ]

"Seraphim 02," ia menggeleng sejenak. "Umi-chan."

"... Ya?"

"Maaf tapi—kau tidak kelihatan sama sekali baik hari ini."

"Kau pun tahu _ada_ _apa_, Throne."

[ **xxxviii.** ]

"Nozomi?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Nico mengenali Nozomi karena gaya rambutnya yang berbeda dari kemarin. Biasanya ia sekadar menghias rambutnya simpel dengan dua kuncir bawah, kadang ia akan membuatnya perpaduan antara kepang dan kuncir satu. Walau begitu, mudah baginya untuk mengetahui paling tidak ada Nozomi dalam keramaian yang ada di taman antara milik Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis dan Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Terapan.

"Oh, hai, Nicocchi."

Wanita muda itu seperti biasa, senyumnya tampak lagi ia terlihat lesu. Tangannya tengah sibuk merangkai sesuatu dalam buku sketsanya menggunakan pensil grafit juga pensil warna.

"Ada apa, kau masih memikirkan soal kejadian saat itu?"

Nico merujuk kepada peristiwa di mana seseorang tewas, beberapa saat silam.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, hanya ..." ia menutup buku sketsanya. "Aku kebingungan."

Pemilik surai hitam legam itu pun mengambil duduk di sebelah Nozomi, kedua tangannya melipat seraya ia menyandarkan kepala, melihat mahasiswi Fakultas Seni Rupa itu dari perspektif bawah.

"Perasaan ini ... aneh, aku tidak tahu namanya apa." hijau bola mata itu menerawang.

* * *

[ **xxxix.** ]

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Eli?"

"Kurang lebih, maka dari itu aku memutuskan datang kuliah hari ini."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _nya_!"

"Terima kasih, Maki, Rin." imbuhnya. _Walau begitu, aku belum bisa berterima kasih kepada Nozomi._ sambungnya dalam hati. "Aku merasa sangat baik hari ini."

Rin dan Maki tengah menemani Eli menuju kafe tempat Honoka bekerja, sesaat setelah mereka berdua mengantar Eli ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan (yang tentunya Maki memerhatikan segalanya). Rin mengajak Hanayo untuk ke sana, akan tetapi Hanayo bilang ia akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan sesuatu. Mereka bertiga ada di dalam mobil milik Maki, menghadapi sedikit kemacetan klasik Akihabara.

Sementara, Honoka yang mengajak mereka, menyatakan bahwa ia belum datang menjalani _shift_ kerjanya hari itu.

"Omong-omong, kafe itu besar sekali ya, _nya_." Mata Rin mengedar ke arah jendela mobil. Menopang dagunya. "Maki-chan, kau tahu lantai dua kafe itu untuk apa? Kudengar dari Honoka-chan mereka hanya membukanya saat malam hari."

* * *

[ **xl.** ]

Nozomi menceritakan beberapa hal kepada Nico, salah satu yang terpenting adalah sketsa wajah Eli yang ada di bukunya, tanpa ia tahu kapan pernah membuatnya. Juga, apa yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan pemilik surai pirang itu.

Seperti sebuah kapas.

Ia merasa satu rasa terkembang, terbawa angin mendayu-dayu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, lagi ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru, ketika ia mengenal Eli.

Ia merasa—_banyak hal_ dapat terjadi dalam panjang satu hari.

Nico berdehem, "Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan hal ini, tapi," manik merah menyala itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama."

"... Eh?"

"Kau ingat dengan kecelakaan antara bus dengan mobil di pertigaan dekat pasar rakyat?" Nico mencoba melakukan tinjau balik.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku ingat pernah mendengarnya. Ada apa?"

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua bulan yang lalu," ucap Nico. "Kecelakaan itu di depan mataku, dan aku sangat syok. Kau—tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku, Nozomi."

Nozomi menunduk, ia tidak mampu melihat langsung mata Nico yang menyuarakan ketegaran lagi hal lain tersirat diantara selip emosi.

"Saat itu, seseorang datang, dia menenangkanku." Nico menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi menurutku ia ... seperti malaikat, ia datang di saat yang tepat dan melakukan hal yang tepat."

Malaikat.

Pikirannya sejenak berputar balik menuju lukisan yang ia buat saat Pasar Seni berlangsung. Lukisan tematis fantasi dengan nafas malaikat sebagai latar utamanya. Ia menggambarkan figur bersayap di antara selubung rerumputan, terlihat bebas dan lepas tidak menatap belakang, menyuarakan punggungnya, mengembangkan sayapnya tanpa ragu—

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya," Nico menerawang. "Ia di mana, ya?"

* * *

[ **xli.** ]

"Oh, lantai dua itu?" Maki mencuri lirik ke arah Rin. "Kalau tidak salah Honoka pernah cerita bahwa itu untuk _dinner reservation_. Kau tahu, inovasi baru kafe."

Eli tercenung.

"_Dinner_?" ia turut bertanya, bukan Rin.

"Ya, _dinner_, makan malam!" Rin menjawab. "Kau tahu kan kadang pasangan suka menyewa tempat untuk berkencan atau hal-hal lain di luar itu, _nya_."

"Rin, jawabanmu ambigu." sergah Maki.

Eli larut dalam diam. Tangannya mencengkeram tasnya. Kafe itu—

"Apa nama kafe itu ... Yume no Tobira?"

Rin mengangguk. "Iya, _nya_. Ada apa?"

—Tidak mungkin.

* * *

[ **xlii.** ]

Seraphim 04 awalnya bingung kenapa ia diminta untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut ke sebuah kafe. Kebetulan juga, kafe itu adalah tempat di mana Rin mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Rin memberitahu bahwa akan ada Maki juga Eli di sana, dan mereka akan ditraktir Honoka menu baru yang ada di kafe tersebut sebagai ganjarannya naik pangkat.

Di salah satu meja, ia melihat dua orang tengah berargumen, tepat selaras dengan di mana pintu masuk berada. Lebih tepatnya dua figur dalam sosok malaikat, tidak terlihat maupun mengganggu manusia-manusia yang menjadi pengunjung kafe tersebut.

Hanayo mengenal keduanya sebagai Throne-12737 dan Seraphim-02.

Ia bisa mengintervensi, setidaknya, ia pun dalam wujudnya sebagai Seraphim 04. Walau, ia harus berhati-hati, karena area itu dibawah pengawasan Seraphim 02, bukan haknya untuk berbicara banyak.

"Throne, tolong. Aku mengerti kau ingin membantu, tapi—"

"Umi-chan—baik, nona Seraphim!" ia turut menaikkan suara. "Kau harus banyak istirahat! Kau tahu sendiri beban _Angel's Judgement_ padamu!"

Seraphim 04 sadar, Seraphim 02 tidak pernah tampil prima, dan ia baru menangkapnya mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dari kejauhan. Yang ia tahu, memang _Angel's Judgement_, selama efeknya aktif akan membebani pelantunnya secara fisik, namun ia belum menafik seberapa besar pengaruhnya.

Seketika itu cahaya mereka berdua memudar, mereka kembali ke dalam wujud di mana manusia normal bisa melihat mereka, sesaat kemudian Seraphim 02 terkulai jatuh ditahan oleh sang Throne.

* * *

[ **xliii.** ]

"Lupakan saja aku pernah berbicara seperti ini denganmu, Nozomi," Nico membuang muka. "Nico tidak suka dipandang lemah."

Nozomi mengangguk, mengiyakan dalam diam sementara tangannya bergerak untuk meminum teh kaleng yang ia abaikan daritadi.

Paling tidak, satu hal sudah ia ketahui.

Eli dan dirinya ... kehilangan sesuatu.

Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan?

"Nicocchi, bagaimana kalau ... lebih baik segalanya seperti ini?" ia kembali bertanya. "Menjadi buta, tuli dan bisu, dibanding mengetahui pahitnya kenyataan?"

* * *

[ **xli****v.** ]

Kafe Yume no Tobira—_Door of Dreams_, kasarnya—adalah kafe di mana Honoka bekerja. Eli, Maki, dan Rin menemukan Hanayo dan Honoka ada di meja depan, tepat dekat dengan pintu masuk. Honoka tengah membawa menu dan bercengkerama dengan Hanayo, pemilik kacamata berbingkai ungu tersebut. Sang petugas kafe segera menyapa dan mempersilahkan ketiga tamu itu untuk duduk.

"Kau cepat sekali, Kayo-chin!" Rin berseru. "Kukira kau akan terlambat, _nya_."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Rin-chan, aku berusaha tidak telat." tawa renyah keluar di sana.

Sementara, Eli melihat interior gedung dengan sebelah mata. Kafe tersebut tak gubahnya kafe-kafe biasa yang kerap dikunjungi anak-anak muda, seperti siswa-siswi tingkat menengah hingga mahasiswa-mahasiswi seperti dirinya. Tangga menuju lantai atas diblok dengan sebuah papan penanda yang menyuratkan bahwa tempat di lantai atas hanya dibuka untuk reservasi malam.

"Ah, sebentar, Maki-chan!" Honoka menarik tangan Maki. "Boleh aku minta tolong sebentar?"

Pemilik surai jingga itu membawa Maki ke arah belakang kafe. Eli tak kunjung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, manik biru langitnya masih meneliti seksama sekeliling.

_Familiar_. _Mirip. Sesuai. _Tempat apa ini?

"Ada apa, Eli-chan, duduklah! Rin akan memesan _Chocolate Parfait _kesukaanmu!"

"Rin, Hanayo," Eli menginterjeksi. "Mau temani aku melihat-lihat lantai atas?"

* * *

( **t b c.** )

next arc –  
seraphim / trials and rebuttal


	7. seraphim: 01

**a/n. **Saya kira chapter ini akan membuat anda bingung, atau campur aduk, atau mungkin sudah menebak ke arah mana sebenarnya (?) ini akan bermuara. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan _stay tuned_!

* * *

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **6** ]

"Throne,"

"Seraphim, maafkan aku, aku sudah—"

"Kousaka-san."

"A-Ada apa, Hanayo-chan?"

Mereka berdua berdiam diri di ruang staff kafe, hanya suara sayup musik jazz dari ruang tengah tempat pengunjung menjadi latar dari tensi pembicaraan mereka. Pemilik surai jingga itu tidak bisa diam, secara mental, keringat dingin terus meruap dari sendi-sendinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghukummu atau apapun ..." Hanayo menurunkan pandangnya. "Aku malah berterima kasih kau sudah menolong Seraphim-02—Umi-senpai."

"Aku hanya membawanya ke apartemenku agar dia istirahat," Honoka menggaruk pipinya. "Dan aku memohon pada Maki-chan untuk menjaganya sementara, kau tahu keadaannya sangat—"

Momen keheningan mendera ruangan, sekali lagi. Hanayo menghela nafas panjang, Honoka menelan ludah.

Throne dengan nomor registrasi 12737 itu menelan diam.

"Sekarang, aku ingin mengarahkanmu pada masalah yang lebih rumit, Kousaka-senpai." sang junior menjentikkan jarinya, menampilkan dua buku di tangannya. Dua buku itu menyuarakan nama CHERUBIM-09 dicetak tebal, Hanayo tahu betul bahwa satu buku tersebut asli dan sisanya palsu. "Aku yakin kau tidak tahu duduk perkaranya selain bahwa Cherubim-9 dianggap sebagai 'noda' bagi nama malaikat."

Honoka membuka mulut, "Kudengar ..." ia turut meragu. "Waktu itu Seraphim-03 tidak berbicara padaku, ia bilang ini rahasia. Namun setelah kucari informasi dan tahu bahwa Umi-chan ..."

Sang malaikat petinggi di sana membuka dua buku tersebut untuk Honoka bandingkan, satu dan yang lain.

"Semuanya terjadi karena ... nama yang dicetak pudar ini."

* * *

**s**eraphim  
[_ trials and rebuttal_ ]

* * *

( **xlv.** )

* * *

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Rin dan Eli berproses untuk menuju lantai dua. Hanayo bilang dia akan mengganggu Honoka agar mereka bisa menyusup ke sana, sementara Maki tengah ke luar, menyatakan ia punya urusan.

Hal pertama yang mereka temui di ruangan besar lantai dua itu adalah interior yang memanjakan mata.

Kursi tampak mewah dengan meja pasangannya, berwarna hitam dengan ukiran tertentu mempercantik. Jendela-jendela dihiasi dengan tirai berwarna putih bersih, langit-langit dibuat ornamen menyerupai langit temaram, sementara karpet di bawah kaki mereka semakin menunjukkan kesan mahal.

Di atas meja tampak lilin berbagai warna bersama bunga dipajang, dengan tiap meja berbeda polanya.

"Wah, bagus sekali, nya! Rin kagum!" sebut gadis berambut jingga itu. "Eli-chan, ruangan ini hebat, rasanya Rin ingin memesan—eh?"

Dara bersurai pirang itu berdiri, statis.

"Eli-chan?" Rin memanggil. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

* * *

( **xlvi.** )

* * *

"Nozomi."

"Ada apa, Nicocchi?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat dari Eli?"

Manik zamrud itu kembali memandang kertas buku sketsa yang tengah terisi. Ilustrasi wajah Ayase Eli lengkap, bahkan tanda tangan dan hari yang ia ukir, tulisan dan goresan yang ia kenali.

Apa yang—ia lihat?

Apa yang—

Ia melihat Eli sebagai—

"Nozomi? Hei jawab aku," Nico mengerutkan dahinya, dua bola mata merah masih menjalani seksama buku sketsa yang dimiliki Nozomi, sementara ketika matanya beralih, ia menangkap satu hal.

"Malaikat."

"—Hah?"

"Eli, dia ... malaikat." Nozomi memejamkan matanya. "Ia adalah malaikat."

Nico ingin memberikan satu kalimat tanya ketika Nozomi seketika beranjak pergi, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Nico lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

{ satu. }

* * *

"Eli-chan!"

"Ah, Honoka."

Malaikat berpangkat Throne itu mengepak sayapnya dengan penuh rasa, meletup-letup, meluap-luap, tidak karuan. "Selamat atas promosimu ke pangkat Cherubim!"

Eli yang semula tengah memeriksa buku catatannya terperangah, "Darimana kau tahu hal itu? Jangan bilang Umi—"

"Aku punya Umi-chan dan Kotori-chan sebagai Seraphim, Eli-chan! Masa kau lupa!" ungkapnya. "Kalian semua cepat sekali dipromosikan, aku jadi iri."

Pemilik nomor registrasi Cherubim-09 itu memegangi lehernya, mencoba mengalihkan pandang dan konsentrasinya. "I-ini hanya kebetulan saja, kok."

Ayase Eli, figur yang cukup baru dalam dunia permalaikatan, adalah sosok yang sangat berdedikasi dalam segala usaha yang ia lakukan. Salah satu rekan kerjanya adalah Kousaka Honoka, malaikat brilian yang mampu mengambil langkah, walau kompetensinya tidak sematang dua teman sejawatnya yang kini menduduki kursi sebagai Seraphim-02 dan Seraphim-03. Pengkastaan malaikat terkadang membawa segelintir merana, akan tetapi Honoka tidak ambil pusing dan menyandang pangkat Throne—pangkat menengah—dengan lapang dada dan bangga.

Dirumorkan bahkan, ia akan diangkat menjadi salah satu dari Seraphim dalam waktu dekat bila kompentensinya sebagai Cherubim cukup memuaskan. Eli dikenal sebagai Angelic Angel oleh beberapa malaikat kelas bawah karena pendekatannya dalam pekerjaan yang sungguh tidak biasa.

"Eli-chan," Honoka kembali bersuara. "Kau tidak usah dengarkan mereka."

"Ah, maksudmu mereka?" Eli mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak apa-apa Honoka, biarkan mereka berkomentar. Aku adalah aku."

_"Kenapa kau melakukan hal picik—seperti mengunjungi mereka yang hendak mati? Tidakkah kau merasa terluka, wahai Cherubim 09?"_

* * *

{ dua. }

* * *

"Eli-chan, Eli-chan!" Rin melompat kesana-kemari. "Seperti anjuranmu, aku berhasil mendapatkan kontak Toujo—hmmph."

Honoka, Maki dan Kotori di sana seketika menoleh. Mereka tengah menikmati makan siang seraya Kotori menampilkan desain baru baju musim panasnya yang hendak dijual dalam Pasar Seni tidak jauh dari dua minggu lagi.

"Rin," Eli mempertegas nadanya. "Suaramu terlalu kencang."

Kotori menginterjeksi dengan polos, "Toujou Nozomi, pelukis kenamaan Fakultas Seni Rupa, Eli-chan?"

Pemilik surai pirang itu segera hendak menepuk dahinya dan memukul Rin yang asal ceplos, juga 'menghukum' sikap Kotori yang terkadang polos menghanyutkan. Honoka berbinar-binar, sementara Maki hanya memainkan ujung rambut merahnya, dengan muka penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Eli-chan penasaran dengan lukisan malam yang digambar Toujou-san, nya! Rin hanya membantu!"

Eli menghela nafas panjang, menahan geram dalam kekuatan penuh dari dasar hatinya meluap menjadi amarah yang ditunjukkan pada sikap polos—tidak, Eli yakin Rin murni keceplosan—yang ditunjukkan Hoshizora Rin, dibantu dengan Minami Kotori.

"Wah, wah, kurasa ada yang sedang kasmaran?" Maki turut mengejek.

"Oh kalian, _diamlah_. Aku hanya menyukai lukisannya, itu saja."

Berawal dari sebuah atraksi, Ayase Eli tengah berpikir bahwa dirinya jatuh melihat sosok sebuah lukisan, ia mencari siapa pemilik lukisan tersebut, dan ...

* * *

{ tiga. }

* * *

Tak lama, mereka berkenalan.

Tak lama, mereka selalu bersama.

Tak lama—

"Elicchi, boleh lihat ke arah sini sebentar?"

"Nozomi, berhenti menggambarku," tawa renyah keluar saat ia mengambil lirik ke arah wanita muda dengan buku sketsa di tangan, ia tengah menulis rangkuman untuk tugas hukum pidana-nya. "Aku terlalu jelek untuk menjadi objekmu."

"Kau selalu sempurna," tukas Nozomi seraya menaruh alat-alat gambarnya. "Sampai, aku merasa salah menjadikanmu objek sketsaku setiap kali kita bertemu."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mahasiswi Fakultas Hukum tersebut menanggapi sang seniman berkata-kata. Tidak, mereka tidak ada sembari melontarkan kalimat-kalimat objektif semata, mereka bercengkerama karena merasa memiliki kemiripan, dan—

Eli tidak bisa menafikkan rasa.

"Nozomi, bagaimana dengan ideku untuk akhir minggu ini, kau bisa datang ke kafe Honoka setelah jam delapan malam?" Eli berujar. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

* * *

{ empat. }

* * *

"Kau mengerti, Eli?"

Umi, tengah menjelaskan panjang dan lebar akan misi mereka saat ini, menutup buku besarnya, meratap bahwa malaikat yang dielu-elukan akan menjabat sebagai salah satu Seraphim itu tengah tidak mendengarkannya semenjak penjelasan menuju klimaks.

"Hanya ada satu nyawa yang tidak kita ambil dalam kecelakaan pesawat ini," Umi mengulang. "Namanya Nishikino Maki."

Eli menatap buku catatannya.

Nama itu tercetak di sana, sebagai orang yang hendak ia cabut nyawanya sebagai bagian pekerjaan.

Toujou Nozomi.

"Aku mengerti, Umi," matanya mengisyaratkan ketegaran. "Tapi ... bolehkah aku ada di dalam pesawat itu?"

"Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti caramu," malaikat petinggi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidakkah menyakitkan berinteraksi dengan mereka yang akan kaucabut nyawanya? Aku mendengar dari Kotori kau selalu melakukan hal itu, kepada hampir seluruh nama yang hendak kau ambil nyawanya, bukan pada saat pengambilan massal seperti ini."

Eli menyunggingkan senyum.

"Karena aku merasa ... itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Ekspresi Umi semakin mendatar, "Intinya; kita akan bertemu di koordinat itu, dua minggu lagi." ia berdehem. "Jangan campur adukkan perasaanmu dalam pekerjaan."

Dua minggu.

Dan dua minggu ke depan, ia harus mencabut nyawa figur yang disayanginya.

* * *

{ lima. }

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Elicchi?"

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah habis di atas meja, dengan Eli sejenak terperangah karena dirinya terbawa suasana musik lembut pengiring kafe tersebut.

Eli sengaja mereservasi ruang tersebut pada jam tersebut dengan banyak pertimbangan, dan ia berusaha agar Honoka atau siapapun tak mencuri dengar.

"O-oh, ya, err,"

"Tak biasanya kau sebegitu—tegang."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja kok."

Eli berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, surai pirangnya yang sengaja tidak ia kuncir selayak biasanya sejenak berpendar, memantulkan sinar gemerlap lampu di tempat tersebut.

"Kau percaya dengan keberadaan malaikat?"

Nozomi menelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ... terlalu?"

"Orang bilang, bahwa dengan sentuhan ajaib, mereka bisa menginderai malaikat." Eli terkekeh, "Sekarang, tutup matamu."

Menelan rasa takut, rasa gugup dan ragunya, Eli melangkah. Nozomi tidak banyak bertanya kebetulan saja, padahal biasanya mungkin dalam menyangkut hal-hal spiritual seperti itu, akan ada banyak interjeksi, akan ada banyak interupsi, akan ada banyak konjungsi.

Kali ini, manik hijau zamrud itu ditutup,

Kedua tangannya hadir untuk menahan,

Ketika nafas beradu menjadi satu,

("Nozomi," bisiknya. "_Я тебя люблю._")

Sayap itu mengepak, bersinar, menunjukkan jati dirinya.

"Buka matamu." Eli bertutur. "Katakan padaku apa yang kaulihat sekarang?"

* * *

{ enam. }

* * *

"Kau melanggar kode etik malaikat."

Seraphim 02 berbicara di atas mimbar yang tinggi, seluruh malaikat penonton bergidik, sementara sang terdakwa di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri tegap, matanya tidak menyuarakan ketakutan apapun. Pasal yang dibacakan oleh sang malaikat petinggi benar adanya, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak, ia melakukan segalanya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Ayase Eli tidak mencabut satu nyawa.

Hal itu dikarenakan nama itu tercetak pudar di bukunya, dan ia sudah membuktikannya.

"Sayap dan hakmu akan dicabut karena hal ini."

Suara riuh rendah memenuhi ruangan sidang, lagi energi yang membuatnya berdiri di sana tidak membuatnya surut.

"Boleh aku memberikan pembelaan, Seraphim 02?"

"Pembelaan?" sang Seraphim merasa sesuatu menggelitik telinganya. "Kau bersalah; dan segala bukti berkata benar, kau masih ingin menyuarakan pembelaan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, dan aku hanya mengucapkannya satu kali."

Sang malaikat membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh hormat, sebelum ia kembali berbicara kepada audiens dengan dada dibusungkan. "Pertama, saya berterimakasih pada Seraphim 02 yang memberikan keputusan yang luar biasa," ia menyambut, "Perkenalkan, saya Ayase Eli, Cherubim-09."

Ruangan yang semula dipenuhi suara-suara seketika diam menghormati sosok karismatik yang tengah berada di ruangan, menguasai alur.

"Saya melakukan hal ini bukan karena perangai rasa," jelasnya. "Nama itu tercetak pudar, bukankah itu tanda kejanggalan? Bukankah seharusnya para petinggi meninjau hal ini?"

Seraphim 02 mendengarkan secara teliti, sejenak tensi ruangan meningkat mendengar suara tegas dan lantang itu menyuarakan keadilan dalam sidang malaikat.

"Saya meminta satu kondisi peninjauan, dimana—" Eli menyuarakan. "—penukaran posisiku dengan manusia yang tercetak tipis namanya di buku ini, dengan fungsi Angel's Judgement milik para Seraphim."

* * *

( **tbc.** )


	8. seraphim: 02

_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

[ **7** ]

"Seraphim 03,"

"Ah," ia mendecak. "Bila Honoka-chan kemari, artinya Umi-chan ..."

"Maaf, aku ... _bodoh_, aku hanya ingin kalian—"

Pemilik nomor registrasi Seraphim-03 itu mengepak sayapnya, mendekati Throne yang tengah memegangi ambang pintu _Sanctuary_ para malaikat petinggi dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir sang Throne, mengulas senyum untuk meyakinkan bawahannya—sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu—untuk mengatur nafas dan tidak terburu-buru. Pemilik surai abu-abu itu mempersilahkan sang Throne masuk ke ruangan.

"Sesuai perjanjian," ia berucap. "Pengadilan ulang akan diadakan esok hari dan aku akan menggantikan Seraphim 02 sebagai pimpinan sidang."

.

.

.

"Kotori-chan," Kousaka Honoka bertanya. "Apa kau siap dengan semua ini?" ia melanjutkan. "Apa kau siap menjadi penentu antara hidup dan mati?"

* * *

**s**eraphim  
[ _song of serenity _]

* * *

( **xlvii.** )

Eli terdiam di depan kafe selepas ia menuju lantai dua dengan membawa Rin dalam ide gilanya. Ia kemudian meminta izin untuk keluar mencari udara segar dan meninggalkan Rin serta Hanayo di dalam kafe. Hela nafas terus ia tuai, disertai dengan cengkeraman kedua tangan di atas pahanya yang semakin intens.

Seketika, satu titik penyesalan dan satu titik kebahagiaan berpendar di hatinya. Pertama, ia kembali ingat; dan kedua, ia telah membuat seseorang terluka karena keegoisannya.

Ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Ia telah melakukan dosa.

Ia telah—

"Elicchi."

Tatapan nanar yang berkaca-kaca, semula menghadap tanah kini menerus ke arah langit; merasakan jemari yang ia kenali tengah mencengkeram bahunya, mendengar suara dengan aksen Kansai yang begitu lembut di telinganya, melihat sosok yang _sangat, sangat_ ia kenali di hadapannya, memantulkan sosoknya yang kini terlihat kalah dan tak bergairah.

"... Nozomi."

Nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya tidak seberat pertama kali saat ia mengenalnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ..." pemilik surai ungu itu memutar bola matanya. "Bicara di tempat lain?"

* * *

( **xlviii.** )

Eli menemukan dirinya menuju taman yang dekat dengan Fakultas Hukum bersama dengan Nozomi yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa suara. Ia tidak tahu, tetapi instingnya telah menuntunnya menuju taman tersebut tanpa banyak disuruh, hal aneh banyak ia sikapi setelah memorinya kembali secara mendadak, namun ini bukan saat dirinya untuk terkagum-kagum karena memorinya yang telah kembali normal.

Eli menyadari Nozomi tersenyum, selayaknya biasa, selayak apa yang ia ingat, selayak—

"Ada apa, Elicchi?"

"Maaf aku hanya ..." Eli menghela nafas. "... teringat sesuatu. Dan aku bahagia bisa mengingat dengan benar saat ini."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Nozomi, "Ya, dan setelah sekian lama kau mengajakku ke taman Fakultas Hukum lagi."

Mereka berdua akan duduk di kursi batu melingkar yang terdapat meja batu besar berukuran bulat di tengah-tengah, sebelah utara taman, menghadap jelas ke arah Fakultas Seni Rupa. Nozomi sampai sekarang tidak tahu kenapa Eli selalu memilih tempat itu untuk mereka berdua duduk, dan ia akan melakukan sketsa sembunyi-sembunyi seraya memandang Eli yang sibuk dengan hafalan hukum pidananya, atau Eli yang tengah sibuk membaca.

Namun sekarang, yang ingin mereka utarakan adalah—

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah sesuatu yang ekstrim," gadis bersurai ungu itu terkekeh. "Menjadi malaikat bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Elicchi."

"A-aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar," tukasnya.

"Maksudku," Nozomi menjeda. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar, aku—sangat takut saat memori itu kembali. Kau telah mengorbankan segalanya demi aku."

Eli menelan ludah. Nozomi menatapnya dengan intensitas kehangatan yang sama, sama seperti saat Eli hendak melihatnya untuk terakhir kali, namun ketika takdir mempermainkannya untuk membuat keputusan, segalanya berjalan dengan sungguh lain. Entah, ia harus berterima kasih karena kematian Toujou Nozomi ditunda, atau menyalahkan dunia karena tugasnya digagalkan, atau karena ia harus mengorbankan banyak hal—

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusanku, Nozomi."

"Tapi aku merasa berhutang seumur hidupku, Elicchi," balasnya. "Walau itu bukan hal yang buruk, tetapi bila esok sidang menyuarakan warna merah, aku ... tidak akan bisa membayar hutangku padamu, hutang kehidupan."

Eli tak kuasa menggigit bibirnya, lidahnya kaku akan kata. Gadis di hadapannya berulas senyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit, sayap ia kembangkan—sayapnya sebagai pemegang nama Cherubim 09.

"Perpisahan selalu menyedihkan, Elicchi, aku tahu itu," telapak tangan itu menjangkau jemari Eli yang terbuka. "Karena itu, sebagai caraku membayar hutangku kepadamu, bila esok benar aku harus pergi—"

Suara itu bening, transparan, terbawa angin dan menuju indera pendengarannya nyaris tak terasa, lagi segalanya membuat nafasnya tercekat dalam hening. Indera penglihatannya memang dimanjakan dengan keberadaan sayap, indera perabanya dibuat tenang dengan sentuhan yang berusaha meredakan, akan tetapi indera pendengarannya tidak, _hatinya_ tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

("Relakan aku pergi, Elicchi.")

* * *

( **t b c.** )

next arc -  
throne / goodbye days


	9. throne: finale

**t**hrone –  
[ _goodbye days_ ]

* * *

Mimbar itu begitu tinggi, lagi, terlanjur sepi.

Seraphim yang selayaknya biasa memimpin sidang tidak bisa menghadirkan diri, posisinya terganti oleh pelaksana tugas, Seraphim 03. Kenyataan telah terkuak ke permukaan, waktu telah habis dikeluarkan, segalanya akan berakhir di keputusan yang maha tinggi.

Sang terdakwa berada di tengah ruangan, terduduk dengan ekspresi cerah merekah, tiada satupun dirinya merasa ragu dan gundah. Cherubim 09—tidak, pelaksana tugas Cherubim 09, Toujou Nozomi, menyapu suasana sekelilingnya dengan khidmat luar biasa. Sesekali, manik zamrud itu menarik diri ke belakang, menuju sang malaikat yang sebenarnya, sang malaikat pengaju banding yang mempertaruhkan pekerjaan dan martabatnya, Ayase Eli.

Segalanya akan bermula dan akan berakhir.

"Akan dibacakan keputusan menurut Dekrit Malaikat." suara itu lembut lagi menggema ke penjuru ruangan.

"_Relakan aku pergi, Elicchi, relakan aku. Memang sudah sepantasnya aku—"_

Seraphim 03 menepuk tangannya sekali, cahaya muncul dari tengah ruangan, perlahan menampakkan wujud sebagai buku catatan yang dimiliki oleh Cherubim 09. Eli tak kuasa mengedip, begitu pula Nozomi, saat halaman demi halaman buku tersebut terbuka di depan hadirin.

Nama Nozomi tidak ada di sana.

Nama Nozomi tidak tercetak tipis di sana.

Tidak ada nama Nozomi di sana.

"Peninjauan ini adalah sebenar-benarnya kebenaran," tukas sang petinggi. "Sesuai dengan klaim yang ditunjukkan, dan dengan hasil yang telah diperlihatkan. Para Seraphim akan mencabut sanksi dari Cherubim 09."

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Eli merasakan suara tepuk tangan menginderai ruangan, Seraphim 03 undur diri dari podium, dan Nozomi kini berdiri dari kursi terdakwa di tengah ruangan, mengepakkan sayap miliknya dan menatap langit bertahtakan awan dan cahayanya. Tepuk tangan berlangsung riuh, tak kunjung putus dan terhenti, sementara Eli menyadari bahwa Nozomi kembali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, wajahnya yang semula tegar kini lemas, air mata deras mengalir di sana.

Eli menarik senyum.

Segalanya tak bisa tergambar, ia tak bisa melukiskan rasa apa yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Nozomi menerbangkan diri dari posisinya, rendah, menuju ke hadapan Eli perlahan. Satu tangannya menyodor ke depan, mengajak,

("Kita pulang, Elicchi." isaknya. "Kita ... pulang.")

* * *

"Apa Umi-chan baik-baik saja, Kotori-chan?"

Throne T12737 kini berjalan bersebelahan dengan sang hakim, segera menghampirinya selepas sidang singkat itu berakhir. Suasana damai kembali berangsur di ranah mereka, dan perkerjaan kembali bergulir selayak biasa.

Seraphim 03, menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, tersenyum, "Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya menyebutkan untukku menggantikannya dalam prosesi sidang karena ia masih memulihkan diri," pemilik surai abu-abu itu menangkupkan jemarinya. "Bukannya kau yang menyelamatkannya, Honoka-chan?"

"Aku hanya minta tolong seseorang," malaikat bersurai jingga itu meluruskan. "Hampir saja, atau Umi-chan bisa—"

"Honoka-chan."

"Jangan lagi kalian melakukan itu di luar batas, walaupun kalian berdua adalah Seraphim." Honoka menegaskan. "Memang, malaikat bisa melakukan kompensasi dari energi yang hilang, tapi kalau bukan dengan yang tepat—"

"Honoka-chan. Sudah."

Minami Kotori menahan bahu Kousaka Honoka yang tak henti bergetar, sang malaikan petinggi membawa sahabat baiknya itu ke dalam pelukan, berusaha menenangkan sang Throne.

"Maafkan aku, dan maafkan Umi-chan," ucapnya pelan. "Maaf kami membuatmu khawatir, Honoka-chan."

* * *

Saat mereka singgah di apartemen Eli, mereka hanya terduduk dalam diam, masing-masing menyilangkan jari-jemari, tidak berkata-kata, sekadar menginderai keberadaan masing-masing di sana dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, berpegangan tangan serasa esok takkan datang.

Eli memejamkan matanya sesekali, tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, sementara Nozomi pun berada dalam keheningan yang sama.

"Apakah esok akan datang, Elicchi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lidahnya merasa getir.

"Aku ... tidak tahu," ikatan mereka semakin erat. "Mungkin aku ... takut akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi."

Seluruhnya terasa begitu lama, lagi berjalan cepat, kematian, kehidupan, segalanya berada hampir tidak berbatas, tidak ada yang tahu siapa tengah berada di mana—

"Elicchi."

Nozomi menarik kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Eli, melihat sorot biru langit itu larut dalam bingung, tidak terarah dan sendiri.

"Sampai hari itu datang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujarnya. "Jangan sampai kau takut saat aku akan pergi."

.

.

.

_Yang malaikat pencabut nyawa cintai bukanlah kematian yang mereka temui setiap hari, akan tetapi kehidupan – melihat, merasa, meraba, mengecap bahwa kehidupan tersebut ada dan tiada yang menyela._


End file.
